Vacanciers d'Alola
by AsukaTirento
Summary: "Non, Sun, tu ne peux pas emmener ta console de jeux-vidéo ! Tili, arrête de t'approcher du bord, tu vas tomber, espèce de Concombaffe ! Et Moon, je te l'ai déjà dit : ne t'approche pas de ma sœur !" Gladio n'a jamais dit qu'il était d'accord pour jouer les baby-sitters pendant les vacances. Jamais.
1. Une journée banale

**Alola à tous et à toutes sur cette histoire sur Pokémon Soleil et Lune ! Depuis que j'ai appris la création de ce septième opus de Pokémon, j'avais hâte de sa sortie. Une région tropicale, comme Hoenn ? Cela ne pouvait qu'être génial ! Et autant dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Surtout au niveau des personnages, qui sont très divers et variés. Du coup, j'ai voulu écrire un truc sur eux, surtout sur les cinq perso ''principaux'' (si on inclut l'alter-ego du joueur), avec donc Moon, Sun, Lilie, Tili et Gladio. En plus c'est les vacances, donc ça tombe bien, non ? L'été, la plage, les soirées, les sorties (bref, tout ce que je n'aime pas en vrai, ha, ha).**

 **Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire avoir beaucoup d'humour (et plein de n'importe quoi, du coup), de l'amitié et un tout petit peu de romance (tout petit peu). Je précise au passage que l'univers est légèrement UA, l'intrigue du jeu Soleil et Lune ne s'étant jamais produite.**

 **Ah, et pour pas oublier plus tard ! Disclaimer :** **Pokémon n'est pas à moi** **, sinon y'aurais beaucoup plus d'intrigue sur Pokémon Soleil et Lune, et Lilie serait jamais partie à Kanto ! Ah, et ce Disclaimer fonctionne pour toute cette fanfiction, car j'ai la flemme de devoir le rappeler par la suite.**

 **Et, par précaution : Légère** **présence de Yuri et Yaoi** **plus tard dans l'histoire. Si ça ne vous plait pas, il vous suffit de quitter cette fanfiction.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Une journée banale_**

Il faisait beau à Alola. L'été commençait bien, avec un soleil très présent et une douce brise rafraichissante, sans aucun nuage pour ternir ce tableau tropical harmonieux. Les vacanciers se promenaient, bronzaient et se baignaient en gâchant le paysage par leur unique présence. Les commerçants trompaient, arnaquaient et mentaient comme des maitres. Des dresseurs grognaient et se plaignaient de l'absence de défis tout en s'amusant sur les plages avec leurs amis et leur famille. Les Doyens et les Capitaines d'Épreuve profitaient de vacances bien méritées loin des combats avec des dresseurs incapables et trop sûr d'eux. Bref, tout le monde se prélassait dans Alola, satisfait d'être dans cet archipel paradisiaque durant les vacances d'été.

Enfin, presque tout le monde. Il y avait des cas qui, eux, ne désirait nullement profiter de ces vacances. Pour plusieurs raisons : ils avaient été forcé de venir ici, donc contre leur volonté et ceux qui vivaient ici depuis longtemps et donc s'en moquaient éperdument d'avoir le privilège d'être dans une région chaude et agréable.

Dans ces deux cas se trouvaient Sun et Gladio.

Sun avait été envoyé à Alola pour les vacances en compagnie de Moon, sa jumelle. Sauf que Sun était plutôt le genre de garçon qui préférait rester dans sa chambre avec des jeux-vidéos et qui n'appréciait pas l'été puisque cela signifiait sortir voir des amis, s'amuser dehors et, surtout, partir en vacances sans vraiment avoir le loisir de donner son avis. Comment dans la situation actuelle où ses parents les avait envoyé, lui et Moon dans un bungalow loué spécialement pour eux, non loin du laboratoire d'une des connaissances de leur père, un certain professeur Euphorbe, un homme qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un scientifique avec sa blouse constamment ouverte, sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleils. Mais si, si, il était professeur. Il avait surement un doctorat ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Gladio, quant à lui, vivait à Alola aussi longtemps qu'il s'en rappelait. Et depuis toujours, il détestait la mer, le soleil et la plage. Il n'aimait pas les gens, malheureusement très nombreux durant l'été, et répugnait l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec d'autres personnes. Il supportait la compagnie uniquement de ses pokémons et de sa sœur. Même sa mère l'énervait, c'était pour dire ! Alors, après, il avait dû faire un choix : rester avec sa mère et devoir la supporter, ou accepter de veiller sur sa sœur pendant que celle-ci était accueillie pour un apprentissage chez le professeur Euphorbe. Son choix fut tout de même vite fait puisqu'il ne s'intéressait nullement à la société de sa mère, la Fondation Æther. Alors il avait accepté de rester avec sa sœur, qui était bien plus supportable que toute autre personnage à son goût. Après tout, sa sœur était gentille et adorable, trop honnête et bienveillante pour son bien.

Ces deux garçons se retrouvaient donc, contre leur gré ou à contrecœur, coincé sur l'île de Mele-Mele pour _profiter_ des vacances d'été avec leur famille. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à s'en plaindre.

Moon, la jumelle de Sun, fut ravie d'apprendre leur départ pour Alola. Contrairement à son frère jumeau, elle appréciait beaucoup les vacances d'été pour toutes les possibilités qu'offrait cette saison de l'année. Elle aimait sortir, faire des rencontres, des découvertes, s'amuser, profiter du beau temps et de la plage. Cela l'empêchait de rester cloitrée dans une maison à s'ennuyer à mourir en ne faisait rien, ou en lisant, jouant à des jeux vidéos ou tout autre passe-temps à faire dans une maison qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Alors là où Sun était désemparé à l'idée d'aller à Alola, elle en était tout joyeuse et impatiente, imaginant déjà les amies qu'elle se ferait.

Cela fonctionna d'ailleurs assez bien puisqu'elle fit rapidement la rencontre de la sœur de Gladio, Lilie. Les deux demoiselles s'étaient rencontrées alors que Moon et Sun allaient se présenter au professeur Euphorbe, qui était leur voisin le plus proche – sans préciser qu'il était leur seul voisin. Depuis, elles se voyaient régulièrement et comme Moon forçait souvent son frère à sortir pour profiter du monde extérieur – contre la volonté de celui-ci, évidement – ils avaient formé un petit groupe.

Ce petit groupe de trois s'était rapidement transformé en un quatuor quand ils firent la rencontre de Tili, le petit-fils du Doyen du village de Lili'i, un homme du nom de Pectorius. L'adulte, dès que ces jeunes se présentèrent à lui par politesse, profita de l'occasion pour leur faire rencontrer Tili, espérant ainsi se libérer de la charge de surveiller son petit-fils très tête en l'air et insouciant. Autant dire que cela réussi parfaitement puisque Tili s'intégra rapidement au trio et oublia rapidement l'idée d'harceler son grand-père pendant toutes les vacances.

Mais, contrairement à ce que dirait le quatuor, Gladio refusait de se considérer comme un de leur membre, même si, ces derniers temps, il allait partout en leur compagnie. Il prétextait, et prétexterait toujours être présent avoir eux uniquement pour veiller sur Lilie et absolument pas par plaisir. Franchement, ils le prenaient pour qui ? Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il voulait passer son temps avec un trio d'idiots – Sun, Moon et Tili évidemment, puisque sa sœur est bien plus sage et raisonnable comparé à ses drôles d'amis.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Sun.

Le groupe se retrouvait dans le salon du bungalow de Moon et Sun. Pourquoi ? Eh bien... Parce que Tili était le premier à être aller chez eux et que Lilie l'avait rejoint juste après. Et là où Lilie allait, Gladio suivait. Ainsi, ils s'étaient réunis dans le salon – qui servait aussi de salle à manger puisque la cuisine s'y trouvait également, séparée du reste de la pièce par un comptoir. Alors, ils se retrouvaient à cinq, assis autour de la table en face de la télévision.

— Tiens, c'est étrange que ça soit toi qui demande ça, s'étonna sa jumelle.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

— Car t'es toujours sur tes stupides jeux-vidéos, grommela Gladio avant que Moon ne puisse répondre.

— Oh ça va, je ne fais pas que ça de mes journées, défendu Sun.

— C'est sûr puisque quand tu ne joues pas sur ta console portable, tu restes devant ta télévision, dit Gladio, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta console est morte ? Tu veux qu'on t'enterre avec elle ?

— Tu vas mourir, Sun ? s'exclama Tili qui n'avait rien compris à la conversation. C'est trop triste !

— Mais non il ne va pas mourir, espèce de Magicarpe !

— Pour information, ma console fonctionne très bien, informa Sun. C'est juste qu'elle est en train de charger.

— Car tu y as joué toute la soirée et qu'elle n'a plus de batterie, taquina Moon.

— Euh, en effet... admit maladroitement Sun en se frottant le cou nerveusement. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

— Allons à la plage ! proposa immédiatement Moon.

— Hein ? Mais on y est déjà aller avant-hier !

— C'est une superbe idée, Moon ! ~ appuya Tili.

— Quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'y mets, Tili ?

— Cela pourrait être amusant, affirma Lilie.

— Non, pas toi, Lilie ! Gladio, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas aller à la plage.

— Je m'en contrefiche.

Sun gémit tandis que Gladio roula des yeux devant l'air ravi de Moon, Tili et Lilie. Ils paraissaient encore plus heureux que des Tarpaud dans l'eau un soir de pleine lune. Il regarda d'un air blasé Moon entrainer Lilie dans la pièce de droite – sa chambre, pour qu'elles préparent leurs affaires. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à éloigner cette fille trop joyeuse de sa sœur...

À côté, Sun plaisantait sur le fait que Tili, dans n'importe quelle situation, était déjà prêt pour aller à la plage avec son short de bain. Pourquoi ce garçon portait-il toujours des shorts de bain ? Cela restait un mystère que Gladio ne voulait surtout pas élucider.

— Tu ne vas pas te changer, Gladio ? demanda Tili.

— Non. Et avant que tu ne me demandes pourquoi, car je sais que tu vas le demander, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller me baigner.

— Oh mais c'est dommage ça ! On se serait super bien amusé tous ensembles ! ~

Sauf que Gladio ne partageait pas la même définition de l'amusement que Tili – bien que ce dernier ne le sache pas. Et tenter d'expliquer une par une les raisons qui font qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller à la plage serait trop long, le temps que l'information aille au cerveau de Tili et soit comprise.

Puis de toute façon, Moon et Lilie revenaient, un sac de plage dans les mains de la jumelle.

— Bon, on y va ? demanda Moon, impatiente. Ah, au fait, Sun, j'ai pris ton maillot de bain. Heureusement que nos deux chambres sont reliées par une porte !

— Euh... merci, répondit son jumeau en rougissant.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le groupe hétéroclite sortit du bungalow. Quiconque les aurait vu sur la route 1 aux abords d'Ekaeka serait étonné de cet étrange rassemblement avec certains habillés comme des vacanciers, tel Moon, Sun et Tili, et d'autres vêtu comme s'ils venaient d'une toute autre région où il ne faisait nullement chaud comme ici, tels Gladio et Lilie. Les jeunes traversèrent la route à l'ouest, passèrent devant le centre pokémon, l'école de Dresseurs pour enfin arriver à Ekaeka, qui longeait une grande plage touristique accessible par des escaliers au bord de la route et non loin du quai de l'embarcadère où arrivaient les ferries des autres îles.

Il était encore assez tôt et par conséquence, peu de touristes étaient déjà présent sur la plage, la majorité se levant plutôt vers midi pour déjeuner et ensuite profiter du soleil. Cela satisfait Gladio, qui détestait être en présence d'une foule. Oui, il était quelque peu agoraphobe. De ce fait, l'absence de monde l'arrangeait beaucoup, ainsi que les autres puisqu'ils purent déposer leurs affaires près d'un parasol de l'hôtel en face de la plage – non pas que cela soit vraiment permis, mais qui allait venir s'en plaindre ?

Sun se changea rapidement sous la demande sa sœur, qui, comme Lilie et Tili, était déjà prête, vêtu d'un court short de bain et d'un débardeur blanc qui n'aurait apparemment aucun problème avec l'eau de mer. Tili se contenta de retirer ses sandales, puisqu'il avait déjà un short de bain et un lycra noir sur lui. Lilie portait une robe de bain blanche, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de ses robes de plages habituelles.

— C'est parti ! clama Moon, prête à se précipiter à l'eau.

— Pas si, vite, arrêta Gladio en attrapant la jeune fille par son t-shirt, tandis qu'il avait une main posée sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Tu n'oublies vraiment rien ?

— Mmh... Non, je ne crois pas.

— Pff, dans ce cas-là, viens pas te plaindre après quand tu auras cramé à cause du soleil. Mais n'entraine pas Lilie dans tes bêtises. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle mette de la Biafine parce qu'elle aurait obtenue des coups de soleils par ta faute.

— Ah oui, la crème solaire ! s'exclama Moon. J'ai failli oublier !

Gladio roula des yeux alors que Moon prit un tube de crème solaire dans son sac. Dès qu'elle en versa dans sa main, Gladio attrapa le tube et en remplit ses mains avant de le lancer à Sun et d'appliquer la crème sur les bras et épaules nues de sa sœur.

— Hors de question que je te laisse devenir aussi rouge qu'un Écrapince comme l'autre, dit-il en désignant Moon.

— Euh, les Écrapince, ça n'a pas un corps cuirassé orangé ? questionna Tili.

— On s'en fiche, grogna Gladio en appliquant le reste de crème sur le visage de Lilie. Ferme les yeux, sinon ça va piquer. Voilà, c'est bon, j'ai fini.

— Merci ! clama Lilie en offrant un grand sourire à son grand frère, qui rougit légèrement.

— Euh... Tu es la bienvenue, répondit-il d'un air gêné — il fallait le comprendre : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'exemple d'un grand frère modèle et attentionné.

— Bon, maintenant, on peut aller dans l'eau ! s'exclama joyeusement Moon en attrapant le bras de Lilie. C'est parti !

Gladio fit un signe de la main à sa sœur pendant que celle-ci était entrainée par son amie, qui criait à Sun et Tili de se dépêcher. Il soupira et attrapa une serviette de plage qu'il posa sous le transat et s'y allongea, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête pour s'en servir comme support. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa emporter dans une sieste — oui, en pleine matinée, et alors ? Il n'était pas habitué à se lever tôt pour aller à la plage, lui !

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement profond. Immédiatement, Gladio sursauta et porta sa main à sa hanche pour attraper sa pokéball, quand il remarqua qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Il jura et regarda, à côté de lui, son Lougaroc, qui par son sourire narquois, paraissait ravi d'avoir réussir à réveiller son dresseur. Gladio roula des yeux. Parfois il regrettait vraiment d'être tombé sur un Rocabot combattant et sadique et surtout, il regrettait de l'avoir entrainé la nuit. À cause de ça, au lieu de tomber sur un fidèle et obéissant Lougaroc Forme Diurne, il avait un Lougaroc Forme Nocturne insupportable et sans respect envers son maitre.

— C'est quoi ton problème, à hurler comme ça ? grommela-t-il à son pokémon.

Pour toute réponse, pokémon Loup leva la tête. Gladio l'imita et grimaça. Le ciel bleuté sans nuage avait été remplacé par des nuages grisâtres annonciateurs de mauvais temps. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

— Maudite région tropical avec des temps changeants... marmonna Gladio en se levant pour avertir le trio d'imbéciles du mauvais temps qui approchait – et ainsi faire en sorte que Lilie sorte de l'eau. Ah tiens, il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas si idiots que ça. Ou alors Lilie s'est contentée de les convaincre de sortir.

En effet, le quatuor sortait de l'eau, trempé, mais bel et bien conscient des nuages menaçants qui approchaient d'Ekaeka.

— Moon, qu'est-ce que fait maintenant ? demanda Sun une fois sous le parasol. Il va pleuvoir.

— Mmh... Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, déclara la jumelle en attrapant son sac de plage. Il faut... Rentrer au bungalow. MAINTENANT !

Sans que Gladio ne comprenne ce qui se passa, Sun, Moon et Tili partirent en courant en direction du bungalow des jumeaux comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il remarqua cependant, avec soulagement, que Lilie ne les avait pas imité, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu cette réaction... excessive. Surtout en sachant que même son Lougaroc avait suivi ce trio d'imbécile. Ce pokémon n'écoutait vraiment rien... Il savait éperdument que Lougaroc lui désobéissait simplement pour le plaisir d'embêter son dresseur. Et le pire, c'est que Gladio ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser, car Lougaroc était un excellent combattant. Il pouvait bien le supporter au quotidien, tant que Lougaroc continuait de l'impressionner dans des matchs.

— Pff, ils sont fatiguant, grommela Gladio en retirant sa veste noire pour la placer sur les épaules de sa sœur – pour une fois il était content d'avoir pris une veste au lieu d'un gilet. Mets ça, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid.

— Merci ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Lilie.

— J'en ai pas envie, mais on doit les suivre. Par contre hors de question qu'on court comme des Manglouton affamés derrière de la nourriture. Même Lougaroc les a suivis... un Colossinge aurait été plus obéissant que ce pokémon, c'est affligeant.

Ils rentrèrent donc au bungalow, sans courir, même si la pluie approchait et qu'ils pouvaient même commencer à sentir quelques gouttes tombées sur eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la demeure des jumeaux, ils remarquèrent la porte grande ouverte et, dans le salon, le trio. Moon était debout, enveloppée dans une serviette de plage, Sun avait déjà remis son t-shirt rayé et un pantalon sec et quant à Tili, il ne paraissait nullement déranger dans sa tenue de baignade humide.

— Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Moon dès l'entrée du duo. On pensait que vous étiez bloqué sous la pluie.

En effet, Gladio et Lilie rentraient à temps : un déluge commençait à s'abattre sur la partie sud de l'ile de Mele-Mele.

— Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, pourquoi ne pas donner une serviette à Lilie ? grommela Gladio.

— Bonne idée !

Moon attrapa Lilie parle bras et l'entraina à dans sa chambre, laissant une nouvelle fois les garçons seuls. Gladio croisa les bras et roula des yeux, s'asseyant sur une des chaises autour de la table. Tili ne tarda pas à l'imiter, alors que Sun disparu dans sa chambre pour revenir avec sa console – à se demander pourquoi il prenait le temps de revenir auprès d'eux si c'était pour rester sur sa console à ne rien dire...

— J'adore quand il pleut ! déclara soudainement Tili. C'est tellement cool comme temps ! ~

— Pff, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il pleuve puisse être agréable, s'opposa Gladio.

— Je confirme : la pluie n'a rien d'agréable, ajouta Sun sans lever le nez de sa console portable. S'il y a de l'orage il peut y avoir des pannes de courant, et c'est vraiment dérangeant pour recharger ses affaires. En plus je déteste le bruit que font les éclairs et le tonnerre, c'est flippant.

— Bah, c'est pas horrible, protesta Tili.

Un éclair passa, produisant un vif flash qui envahit toute la pièce et coupa toutes les lumières. Un cri se fit entendre alors que Gladio fut certain d'avoir vu Tili sursauter, même dans le noir.

— Tu disais ? railla-t-il en se retenant de porter un sourire narquois à ses lèvres.

— Euh... ha, ha, il se peut que je me sois trompé, admit Tili avec légèreté. Mais au moins, j'ai pas peur du noir ! ha, ha ! ~

Un hurlement résonna et un nouveau cri se fit entendre.

— Vraiment ? continua Gladio d'une voix très moqueuse.

— C-c'était quoi ce bruit ? bégaya Tili.

— On aurait dit que c'était pas loin, remarqua Sun en se détachant de sa console pour observer les fenêtres. Vous pensez qu'il y a un pokémon sauvage dans les alentours ?

— Q-quoi ? B-bien sûr que n-non, y'a r-rien !

— C'est peut-être Tokorico alors, proposa Sun. J'ai entendu dire que lorsque le tonnerre gronde sur Alola c'est signe que le Gardien de Mele-Mele est en colère.

— Dit pas ça ! s'exclama Tili en prenant un air terrifié. S-si c'était bien To-Tokorico ?

— Mmh, tu es vraiment crédule, railla Gladio. Pour ton information, ce n'est pas Tokorico mais Lougaroc qui vient d'hurler. Il apprécie beaucoup le mauvais temps alors il a dû aller sur le toit pour en profiter.

— C'est pas un peu dangereux ? demanda Sun.

— Ce pokémon ne connait pas la peur. D'ailleurs il n'est pas assez bête pour se faire électrocuter. Enfin, je suppose.

Sun haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son jeu. Tili, encore mal à l'aise de sa réaction quelque peu exagérée, passa une main sur son cou et fit semblant de se trouver très intéressé par le mobilier de la pièce. Gladio soupira et se leva pour rejoindre Moon et Lilie, histoire de s'assurer que sa sœur allait bien.

Un nouveau hurlement résonna à travers la tempête. Gladio leva la tête vers le plafond. Lougaroc était quand même un peu suicidaire, non ?

— Il est quand même sacrément psychotique ce pokémon...

Une chose était sûre : la prochaine fois que quelqu'un aurait la bonne idée de vouloir aller à la plage, se renseigner en priorité de la météo pour ne pas se retrouver bêtement sous la flotte en maillot de bain.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand Moon a la bonne idée de vouloir aller dès le matin à la plage...


	2. Volleyball & Festival

**Alola tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Vacanciers d'Alola ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Volleyball & Festival**

Qui avait-il de pire que de passer une journée à la plage avec des gens agaçants ? Passer une journée à la plage avec des gens agaçants qui acceptent la proposition d'autres inconnus tout aussi irritants qui veulent faire du volleyball de plage, évidemment !

Gladio se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Franchement, qui lui avait mis ces boulets entre les jambes ? Entre Moon, Sun, Tili et tous les étrangers qui avaient la _merveilleuse_ _idée_ de vouloir faire connaissance, il en avait vraiment assez des idiots en tout genre pire qu'un regroupement de Rattata gênants.

S'il n'était pas encore partit à l'autre bout de l'archipel, sur l'île la plus éloignée de Mele-Mele, c'était uniquement parce qu'il devait veiller sur sa sœur. Ah, quel bon grand frère qu'il faisait !

— Tu verras, Gladio, on va bien s'amuser ! clama Moon.

Sauf que Gladio n'avait nullement confiance en la vision de ''l'amusement'' de Moon. Ils ne partageaient pas _du tout_ la même idée de _s'amuser_. Moon voyait des journées à la plage, Gladio voyait une journée tranquillement chez lui. Moon pensait immédiatement à tout un tas d'amis, Gladio pensait à être seul. Moon voulait trouver un divertissement intéressant, Gladio voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à comprendre, non ?

Alors que personne ne s'étonne lorsqu'il refusa _poliment_ l'invitation à faire du volleyball de plage. De toute façon, par la vue du ballon, aucun doute que d'un coup de griffe, Lougaroc l'aurait mis en pièces. Il se contenta donc de rester non loin, sur les marches de l'escalier menant à la plage, pour s'assurer qu'aucun ballon ne touche sa sœur, qui avait eu la brillante idée d'accepter de jouer. Après tout, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Lilie, il savait que Lougaroc serait ravi d'obéir à ses ordres s'il le laissait le champ libre pour se défouler. Et un Lougaroc Forme Nocturne qui peut faire ce qu'il veut, cela ne terminera jamais bien, pour la victime évidemment.

Gladio fronça les sourcils. L'homme qui les avait invités à jouer au volleyball était un garçon au teint bronzé du nom de Kiawe, qui devait être à l'âge de la majorité, peut-être un peu plus. En tout cas, difficile de dire avec sa tenue composé uniquement d'une paire de sandale et d'un short de bain et ses cheveux teint en rouge. Avec lui se trouvait une jeune fille du nom de Barbara, à peine moins âgée, avec de longs cheveux verts. Tous deux, vivant sur l'île d'Akala, venaient sur l'île de Mele-Mele pour rendre visite à une de leur vieille connaissance et, apparemment, s'étaient arrêtés à la plage entre-temps.

— Notre ami nous a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait ici, expliqua Kiawe. Donc nous avons décidé de nous occuper en attendant qu'il vienne. Et quelle meilleur façon d'occuper son temps que de s'amuser tout en se défoulant un peu avec nos pokémons ? Allez les jeunes, vous verrez, cela va être amusant.

Comme Gladio avait refusé, cela permettait d'avoir un nombre pair. Ainsi le groupe se sépara en deux équipes de trois – six en comptant les pokémons. D'un côté, Barbara, Tili et Sun et, de l'autre, Lilie, Moon et Kiawe. Chacun d'eux était accompagné d'un pokémon, sauf Lilie –puisqu'elle n'avait pas de pokémon. Gladio avait pensé, l'espace d'un instant, à lui passer Lougaroc mais connaissant le caractère de son pokémon, il avait gardé son idée pour lui.

De ce fait, chacun avait appelé l'un de ses pokémons. Un Ossatueur d'Alola pour Kiawe, une Candine pour Barbara, un Flamiaou pour Tili, un Brindibou pour Sun et un Otaquin pour Moon. À la base, les jumeaux n'avaient pas de pokémon mais leurs parents avaient demandé au Professeur Euphorbe de leur permettre d'en avoir et alors le professeur Euphorbe avait demandé au Doyen de Mele-Mele de donner deux pokémons aux jumeaux – ce qui n'avait pas vraiment dérangé Pectorius puisqu'il venait d'en donner un à son petit-fils, quelques jours auparavant.

— La première équipe qui arrive à 5 points gagne, qu'en dites-vous ? proposa Barbara.

— C'est bien mais pourquoi 5 points ? demanda Sun.

— Comme ça, après on pourra changer les équipes ! s'exclama Barbara. Allez, c'est parti ! Kiawe, envois la balle !

— Ossatueur, à toi de jouer ! cria le plus âgé.

Kiawe lança le ballon dans les airs, juste au-dessus du filet de volleyball placé là pour l'occasion. L'Ossatueur d'Alola bondit dans les airs et, à l'aide de son os aux extrémités enflammés, frappa dans la balle, qui se précipita dans le terrain adverse.

— Flamiaou, on y va ! clama Tili.

Le pokémon Chat Feu, sur l'épaule de son dresseur, sauta en l'air et tapa de ses deux pattes avant sur la sphère en plastique. Bien qu'il ne fût pas assez fort pour renvoyer le ballon, cela ne posa pas problème puisque Tili arriva à la rescousse et frappa le ballon à l'aide de sa main droite.

— À notre tour, Otaquin !

Otaquin créa une bulle d'eau dans laquelle il piégea le ballon avant que Moon ne le renvoi dans le camp adverse. Barbara et sa Candine réagirent aussitôt et, à l'aide d'une astucieuse utilisation de la capacité trempette qui servit à faire rebondir le ballon sur la tête du pokémon, permit à sa dresseuse d'appliquer un magnifique smash, droit vers Lilie.

— Vas-y Lilie ! encouragèrent Moon et Tili – bien que ce dernier ne soit pas du tout dans la même équipe.

Voyant cela, Gladio se promit de laisser carte blanche à Lougaroc pour aller commettre quelques meurtres si ce ballon venait à blesser sa sœur. Mais heureusement – pour le groupe de dresseur inconscient – Lilie parvient sans problème à stopper le smash grâce à une manchette. Kiawe profita de l'occasion pour une faire une technique complètement inespéré – et pas du tout en rigueur dans du volleyball : il sauta en l'air – tel un Spoink – et donna un coup de pied dans le ballon, qui fut propulsé vers Sun. Sauf que le garçon, dans la lune, ne remarqua l'arrivée du ballon que lorsque Brindibou, placé sur son épaule, s'envola. Sa première réaction fut donc d'éviter la balle et de sauter loin d'elle.

— Un point pour l'équipe des Volcaniques ! rugit Kiawe en levant les bras dans la victoire.

— Euh... depuis quand on peut utiliser les pieds dans un match de volleyball ? demanda Sun.

— On s'appelle les Volcaniques ? s'étonna Moon. Oh c'est chouette comme nom ! T'entends ça, Lilie ? on est les Volcaniques !

— Eh, on n'a pas de nom d'équipe ! remarqua Barbara en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers. Il nous faut un nom d'équipe ! Que dites-vous de...

— Les Tempétueux ! termina Tili. Pour contrer les volcans, rien de mieux qu'une bonne tempête, non ? ~

— Oh, très bonne idée, Tili. Allez les Tempétueux, au travail ! Nous allons remonter au score et remporter la victoire !

— Je les aurai plutôt appelé les Tarpaud et les Ludicolo. Bruyant et désespérément joyeux pour rien, marmonna Gladio. Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire de leurs journées que jouer les touristes à la plage ? Si même les Concombaffe des autres îles viennent ici pour crier plus fort que des Ramboum, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. C'est dans des situations comme celle-ci qui faudrait que l'autre pokémon gardien de Tokorico vienne montrer son utilité en faisant dégager tout ce monde.

— Eh bien, que de mécontentement dans ce discours ! s'exclama une voix guillerette. Allons, jeune homme, il faut savoir profiter des bonheurs que nous offrent les gardiens.

Gladio fronça les sourcils et se tourna. À côté de lui se tenait, debout, un garçon avec un gilet par-dessus un t-shirt – bref, encore pire que ses propres vêtements – avec des cheveux mi-longs attachés dans une petite queue de Galopa, qui sentaient affreusement fort le shampoing et, attaché à son pantalon blanc, une mini-sacoche.

— Ah, répondit Gladio d'un ton plat. Je devrais avoir quelque chose à en faire ?

— Évidement, assura le garçon plus âgé. Pourquoi rester ici, au lieu de s'occuper l'esprit dans une activité divertissante ?

— J'ai mieux à faire que d'aller imiter le Magicarpe qui fait Trempette, ou que de discuter avec vous.

— Eh, mais c'est Althéo ! s'écria Barbara. Althéo ! On est ici !

L'étranger qui discutait avec Gladio le laissa et fit un signe de la main à ses amis tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux.

— Kiawe, Barbare, désigna Althéo. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici. J'espère que Mele-Mele est à votre goût. D'après ce que je peux voir, je suppose que vous ne vous ennuyez pas. Alors, qu'êtes-vous venu faire à Mele-Mele ? En plus, évidemment, d'admirer ma sublime beauté.

Gladio grimaça. Est-ce que ce type était sérieux ?

— On est venu ici pour assister à la fête de Lili'i, expliqua Barbara comme si c'était une évidence. Alyxia nous a dit que le Pectorius désirait que Kiawe fasse une petite démonstration des danses traditionnelles d'Alola. Comme elle et Néphie viendront plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai décidé d'accompagner Kiawe ! J'ai aussi entendu dire que les autres Capitaine d'Épreuve seront là, ce n'est pas super ça ?

— Oh, le festival du village ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, le Doyen m'en a parlé. C'est intéressant. Il semblerait que nous aurons du monde cette année. Beaucoup des vacanciers de l'île parlent de cette fête. Il ne manque que quelques détails et tout sera prêt pour accueillir tout le monde.

— Tu te charges de l'organisation ? demanda Kiawe.

— À la demande du Doyen, je me charge d'une partie des préparatifs, en effet, confirma Althéo avec un semblant de fausse modestie. D'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes ici, pourquoi ne pas venir m'aider ? Si le Doyen veut que tu fasses une démonstration, Kiawe, il faut prévoir quand et où tu la feras. Venez, nous allons préparer ça, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre vu l'heure.

Après avoir fait de rapides adieux aux plus jeunes en espérant les revoir ce soir au village, Barbara et Kiawe partirent en compagnie d'Althéo. Dès leur départ, Tili se précipita ver Gladio, ravi, suivit par Sun, Moon et Lilie.

— Vous avez entendu ça ? La fête du village, ce soir ! s'exclama un Tili joyeux. Je ne savais même pas que c'était aujourd'hui !

— Tu vis ici et tu ne sais même pas les évènements de ton île ? railla Gladio.

— On doit vraiment y aller ? gémit Sun. J'avais prévu de passer ma soirée à jouer à la _Légende de Z_ ;

— Pff, c'est quoi encore ce truc ?

— C'est l'adaptation en jeux de la série des _Z comme Zhuman_ , le film de super-héros du Pokéwood ! C'est génial comme jeux car il prend en compte toute la série, _Zhuman la Vengeance 1 & 2_ et même _Zhuman, le retour de la vengeance_!

— Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire que regarder ces bêtises ?

— Eh ! s'indigna Moon. Le Pokéwood est un superbe studio de films ! C'est grâce à lui qu'on a la série des _Envahissants_ , _Détour par l'avenir_ , _Méga-Monstres_ et même _Chasseurs d'horreurs_ !

Gladio roula des yeux. Il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Sun et Moon de l'inutilité de regarder ces films. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que cela n'avait aucun intérêt et, sur ce point-là, il était d'accord avec elle. En plus, ça faisait si... Unysien d'aimer ça. Comme quoi l'expansion d'Unys et sa domination culturelle commençait même à atteindre des régions éloignées, comme Kanto ou Johto. Il fallait espérer qu'Alola ne subisse jamais son influence.

— Gladio, appela sa sœur, le sortant de ses réflexions. Est-ce qu'on ira à la fête de Lili'i ?

— Mmh... Non.

Hors de question qu'il accepte de participer à cette fête ridicule, entouré de touristes et d'habitants complètement euphoriques et plus bruyants que des Ramboum en train de chanter. Et il n'allait pas changer d'avis, même face à la moue triste de sa sœur, ou aux yeux de Ponchiot de Tili et Moon. Non, il ne céderait pas. Pas cette fois.

Sauf que, quelques heures plus tard...

— Bon... si ça te fais plaisir, c'est d'accord... répondit son ainé en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, je suppose que j'ai plus vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque nous y sommes déjà.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller, mais si sa sœur le désirait, il acceptait de se sacrifier pour une bonne cause.

De toute façon, c'était déjà trop tard pour refuser. Gladio ignorait comment mais il se retrouvait à Lili'i avec Moon, Sun, Tili et Lilie, entourer d'un tas d'étrangers, alors que le crépuscule disparaissait pour laisser place à la nuit et que, à cette heure-là, sa sœur devrait déjà être chez le professeur Euphorbe, au lieu d'être ici. Mais bon, Gladio était certain que ce professeur bizarre venait lui aussi à la fête, alors à quoi bon s'embêter ? Ici, au moins, il pourrait veiller sur Lilie. Comme par exemple en s'assurant que Moon ne la perde pas en route !

En effet, la jeune fille au bonnet rouge – pff, porter un bonnet aux tropiques, ridicule ! – était admirative de toutes les décorations sur la place du village et entrainait Lilie avec elle partout où elle allait s'extasier devant un élément décoratif divers, tel qu'une guirlande de fleur ou les feux allumés pour éclairer le village. Il en fallait peu pour impressionner des touristes apparemment ; quelques décorations et un peu de musique agréable suffisait amplement. Quoi que, Sun ne paraissait nullement impressionner. Mais comme il était surtout triste pour sa soirée de jeux-vidéos compromise, cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Au moins, cela débarrassait Gladio de Tili, le petit-fils du Doyen parlant joyeusement à Sun, en croyant que son ami lui portait attention alors que cela se voyait par son regard que Sun se lamentait intérieurement.

Gladio soupira. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa sœur. Comment faisait-elle pour être ravie d'être présente à un tel évènement ? Toute leur vie, ils n'avaient connu que les soirées mondaines organisées par leur mère – si elle méritait d'être appelée comme cela. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans des soirées de... gens normaux. Et cela le gênait légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à être avec les habitants d'Alola, leurs coutumes et leur mode de vie, aussi ironique cela pouvait être puisqu'il habitait une des cinq îles de l'archipel – bien que cela soit une île artificielle.

— Eh Gladio ! appela Tili en s'approchant de lui d'un air triste. Sun ne veut pas lever le nez de son jeu vidéo...

— Ah ? Et en quoi c'est mon problème ?

— J'me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser ensemble ! ~ déclara Tili d'un ton déjà plus joyeux.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non, refusa catégoriquement Gladio.

— J'ai vraiment hâte que le festival commence ! s'exclama Moon en le rejoignant, accompagnée de Lilie.

— Manquait plus qu'elle...

— Je suis sûre que ça va être génial ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des feux d'artifices !

— Et un tas de spécialités locales à manger ! ~

— Pff, ils sont fatiguant... marmonna Gladio. Manquerait plus qu'un autre aussi intelligent qu'un Magicarpe pour faire une fine équipe de pokémon de foire...

— Oh, mais qui voilà ? Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà croisés ?

— Ah tient, quand on parle du Lougaroc...

Le groupe fut rejoint par Althéo, le garçon rencontré sur tôt sur la plage. Sauf que, contrairement à tout à l'heure, il portait une tenue des plus... particulières, avec une chemise à fleur, un short dans le même style, des sandales et même un chapeau en paille assortie à un collier de fleur d'Alola porté à son cou. Aux yeux de Gladio, plus ridicule tu meurs.

Sans rien ajouter, Althéo fixa longuement le groupe, grimaçant légèrement.

— Cela ne va pas du tout, voyons !

En un éclair, il retira à Moon son bonnet, sa casquette à Sun et son chapeau à Lilie. Et, encore plus rapidement, apparurent sur la tête des cinq jeunes des couronnes de fleur Aloliennes, comme si des Guérilande avaient décidé de se poser sur leur tête.

— Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi ! déclara fièrement Althéo. Vous êtes beaucoup plus dans le style du décor.

Ressembler à un bouquet de fleur ne faisait pas partie des priorités de Gladio. Mais il semblait être le seul déranger par cette couronne de fleur puisque Tili, ravi, commençait à exécuter une danse très particulière – c'est-à-dire qu'il dansait très mal, en fredonnant.

— C'est trop mignon ! Regarde Lilie, on a le même ! s'exclama joyeusement Moon.

— Il en faut vraiment peu pour qu'elle soit aussi bruyante qu'un Ramboum... marmonna Gladio.

— Viens Lilie, on va danser !

— Bonne idée, je viens avec vous ! ~

Gladio se redressa subitement, prêt à intervenir pour éloigner Moon et Tili.

— Eh bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ! Et dire que le spectacle n'a même pas commencé, ha, ha ! Tranquiiille !

Gladio grinça des dents. Il reconnaissait cette voix irritante entre tous : le professeur Euphorbe. Accompagné de sa femme, le professeur Pimprenelle. Et tous deux portaient, tout comme Althéo, des vêtements décontractés dans l'idée du thème tropical de la fête du village.

— Professeur Euphorbe et professeur Pimprenelle ! s'exclama Lilie, ravi de voir ses deux hôtes.

— Alola les enfants ! déclara le professeur Euphorbe. Alors, ça vous plait ? Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, c'est sans doute une première occasion d'assister à une fête typiquement d'ici.

En disant, il visait Moon et Sun, ignorant que ce cas s'appliquait également à Lilie et Gladio qui avaient vécu toute leur vie sur une île artificielle très éloignée de tout évènement festif d'Alola.

— Au fait, Tili, il y a ton grand-père qui te cherche, annonça l'adulte. Il veut te voir le plus vite possible.

— Papé veut me voir ? s'étonna Tili. J'me demande bien pourquoi. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais y aller ! ~

— Je t'accompagne, déclara Althéo. J'ai également besoin de voir notre Doyen.

Gladio se sentit extrêmement heureux en voyant Tili et Althéo s'en aller. Deux Concombaffe en moins. Il manquait plus qu'à se débarrasser de Sun, Moon et le professeur Euphorbe. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne serait pas très facile, par exemple vu comment Moon semblait accrocher à Lilie. D'ailleurs de quel droit elle tenait la main de sa sœur, elle ? Il allait vraiment devoir intervenir.

— Oh ! Mais ce sont ceux que nous avons rencontré à la plage !

Gladio soupira. Franchement, tout Alola voulait les retrouver ou quoi ? Voilà qu'approchaient Barbara et... Kiawe dans un costume des plus... particulier – oui, aussi étrange qu'Althéo. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait vêtu d'une jupe traditionnelle d'Alola ? Parce qu'entre le lei de fleur à son cou et la jupe en feuille, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un ukulélé et le tour était joué ; il serait prêt à danser le hula !

— Kiawe, c'est quoi cette tenue ? demanda Sun en levant les yeux de sa console, surprit par l'accoutrement du plus âgé.

— C'est la tenue officielle des danses traditionnelles d'Alola que je vais exécuter avec mes Ossatueur, clama fièrement Kiawe.

— Des danses traditionnelles ? répéta Lilie. Je suis sûre que ça sera merveilleux !

— Absolument. Vous serez impressionné par le spectacle, je vous l'assure. Ce sera enflammé !

Gladio roula des yeux. Arceus, que ce type l'agaçait avec son maudit vocabulaire en rapport avec le feu et les volcans, et sa manière de parler fort.

— Oh, Kiawe ! Toi aussi t'as vu papé ?

Ah, Tili était de retour. Heureusement sans Althéo. Malheureusement, il portait le même habit que Kiawe. Bon au moins, maintenant, on savait qui avait eu la bonne idée de leur dire de s'habiller ainsi. Le Doyen de Mele-Mele était quand très particulier. Bah, cela devait être l'âge qui faisait ça.

— J'aurais jamais cru te voir dans une telle tenue... marmonna Gladio, se retenant d'ajouter le mot « grotesque ».

— C'est cool comme tenue, hein ? Alola, Alola... ~

Et voilà que Tili repartait dans un hula très bancal.

— Que les Pokémon Gardiens fassent qu'il arrête ça... pria Gladio à voix basse.

Soudain, comme si sa prière avait été entendue, des tamtams résonnèrent dans tout le village. Aussitôt, Kiawe indiqua qu'il devait y aller et les quitta, suivit de peu par Tili qui salua maladroitement ses amis avant de disparaitre dans la foule à son tour. D'ailleurs, entre-temps, le professeur Euphorbe et sa femme avaient disparu. Deux problèmes en moins.

— On se verra après le spectacle ! ~

Barbara ne tarda pas à faire de même dès qu'elle croisa Néphie et Alyxia au loin, laissant seuls Gladio, Sun, Moon et Lilie. Leur conversation se déroula très simplement : Moon faisait la conversation, Lilie l'écoutait, Gladio l'ignorait et Sun restait concentrer sur son jeu-vidéo. Distraitement, Gladio se rapprocha de sa sœur, bien décidé à l'éloigner de Moon, qui envahissait bien trop l'espace personnel de Lilie. Mais alors, étonnement, il sentit sa sœur attraper sa main. Lorsqu'il la regarda, tentant de ne pas paraitre trop surpris de ce contact physique, elle lui sourit.

— J'ai hâte de voir ce spectacle ! Cela change beaucoup du Paradis Æther. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il voulut lui répondre mais finalement ne dit rien et se contenta de resserrer doucement sa prise sur la main de sa sœur, souriant. Inutile de déranger sa sœur alors qu'elle s'amusait tant.

Des exclamations retentirent lorsque Pectorius, le Doyen de Mele-Mele, se plaça sur l'estrade au centre du village. Il prit la parole et parla avec une telle force dans sa voix que tous l'entendaient sans problème :

— Alola à tous pour la fête du village de Lili'i en l'honneur de Tokorico !

Les applaudissements résonnèrent de plus belle.

— C'est la première fois que Sun et moi assistons à un spectacle pareil, même s'il est trop occupé sur sa console pour regarder quoi que ce soit. Tu verras, Lilie, on va tellement s'amuser qu'on s'en rappela toujours ! Oh, on devrait prendre des photos !

Gladio se contenta de souffler à la joie qu'affichait Moon. Elle l'exaspérait. Sincèrement.


	3. Top Rangers en vacances

**Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, Clara et Steph sont de vrais personnages de la licence pokémon. Ils apparaissent dans le Spin-off : Pokémon Rangers, Nuit sur Almia.**

 **Et techniquement, c'est le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette fanfiction. Non pas que cela soit forcément utile de l'annoncer, je voulais juste le préciser.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Top Rangers en vacances**

Gladio soupira. Il en avait vraiment assez de Moon et Tili. Encore, Sun, ça allait ; le garçon était trop occupé à jouer sur sa console pour s'intéresser aux activités du groupe. Mais Moon et Tili, dans une même équipe, formaient une bande de bras cassés qui, pour combler au tout, attirait les ennuis !

Comme en ce moment, où, par une belle matinée, Moon et Tili avaient eu la très _bonne_ idée de vouloir aller faire un tour du côté des ruines du Conflit, un lieu expressément interdit, pour une bonne raison : éviter que des crétins y aillaient et meurent de manière pathétique. C'est sûr que ça attirerait des problèmes avec les touristes et les habitants de Mele-Mele si leurs enfants mourraient soudainement en tombant d'un ravin ou tuer par un pokémon sauvage. Qui disait que les pokémons étaient tous gentils déjà ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que la situation actuelle était... affreuse : ils étaient tous les cinq, perdu dans la forêt, sans aucune idée d'où aller, et en présence d'un dangereux pokémon. Parce que bien qu'il paraissait docile et attachant avec son allure, Chelours n'avait rien d'un pokémon amical, un peu comme un Pandarbare, mais en plus dangereux. Et bien sûr, de leur côté, ils n'avaient aucun pokémon pour le contrer. Le seul qui aurait pu était Lougaroc, mais celui-ci refusait de se montrer.

Il y avait des jours où Gladio détestait vraiment les pokémons, comme par exemple en ce moment.

— J'ai pas envie de mourir ici, gémit Tili. Je suis trop jeune pour ça !

— On ne va pas mourir ici, grogna Gladio. Par contre, si tu continues de geindre, c'est sûr qu'on s'en sortira pas vivant ! Alors tais-toi.

— HAAAA !

Gladio sursauta et foudroya Tili du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Tu comprends tout à l'envers, c'est ça ?

— Mais c'était pas moi ! protesta Tili.

— Il a raison, défendu Moon. C'était lointain comme cri.

Gladio serra les poings et se tourna vers le Chelours, qui était caché derrière un arbre. Enfin, caché était un grand terme. Le pokémon Biscoteaux faisait exprès de se pencher pour que ses futures victimes le repèrent et prennent peur. Mais Gladio savait une chose sur ces pokémons : il ne fallait jamais prendre la fuite à toute vitesse. Un Chelours allait beaucoup plus vite que quiconque. Il fallait rester discret.

— HAAA !

Et apparemment, même dans une forêt dangereux, y'avais du monde, qui était également perdu. Fantastique.

Gladio se rapprocha de sa sœur. Au pire, il pouvait toujours sacrifier Sun, Moon et Tili pour attirer l'attention du Chelours et prendre la fuite avec Lilie. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte de toute façon.

— HAAA !

— Arg, mais c'est qui l'abruti qui hurle comme un Ramboum ? grogna Gladio en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce que Gladio ignorait c'est que, autre part dans la forêt, il y avait effectivement des gens, comme eux, perdus. Ainsi, loin des enfants en danger de mort par un Chelours, se trouvaient deux vacanciers qui s'étaient établis sur l'île de Mele-Mele. L'une avait des cheveux châtains attachés dans deux couettes tandis que son compagnon avait des cheveux roux hérissés.

— Steph, arrête de crier comme un Ramboum.

— Mais Clara, je te dis que j'ai vu quelque chose ! Et ça avait des yeux rouges ! Tu en vois beaucoup des pokémons avec des yeux rouges, toi ?

Bien que, en les voyant, personne ne s'en douterait, Clara et Steph étaient des pokémons Rangers de professeurs, les défenseurs de la nature et des faibles. Toujours équipés de leur Capstick, un appareil électronique très sophistiqué placé sur l'avant-bras et qui permettait de capturer des pokémons sauvages afin de les calmer et d'acquérir leur aide. Les pokémons Rangers s'occupaient de tous les problèmes qui pouvaient concerner les pokémons, que cela soit un feu dans la forêt qui détruit la faune et la flore, un pokémon enragé qu'il fallait arrêter jusqu'à des criminels qui se servaient des pokémons dans des intentions purement personnelles et néfastes.

Enfin, bref, les pokémons Rangers étaient des gardiens de la paix qui se battaient pour la protection des pokémons. Alors autant que cela était surprenant d'en voir deux dans une telle situation.

— Steph, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu voulais qu'on aille visiter les ruines du Conflit près du sentier de Mahalo ?

— Pour y trouver des pokémons inédits à capturer, bien sûr ! répondit le garçon en souriant.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce défi, soupira Clara. Mais je te rappelle que, pour les régions d'Almia et Fiore, j'ai complété plus rapidement que toi mon navigateur.

— T'avais eu de l'avantage, c'est tout. Après tout, tu as été Ranger Secteur d'Almia.

— Et toi Ranger Secteur de Fiore. Tu aurais dû avoir l'avantage dans cette région.

— Mais tu y as vécu durant toute ton enfance. Moi j'y suis resté qu'une année !

— Tu ne serais pas en train de faire preuve de mauvaise foi ?

— Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Oh, regarde, un Rattata d'Alola !

Bêtement Clara se retourna et ne comprit que trop tard que Steph se moquait d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour lui crier dessus, son partenaire prenait déjà les jambes à son cou pour partir en courant à la recherche de pokémon inédits de Mele-Mele

— Steph ! C'est de la triche ! s'écria-t-elle en partant à sa poursuite.

— Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner ! clama le garçon aux cheveux roux, très fier de sa distraction.

Ils se coururent après pendant un certain temps, chacun voulant être le premier à remarquer et attraper un pokémon propre à l'île de Mele-Mele. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Steph, qui courrait sans vraiment regarder devant lui – il préférait observer les alentours, ou Clara, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le rattrape pas – se cogna contre quelque chose de dure, qu'il devina être un tronc d'arbre.

— _Chelours_...

Ou pas.

Steph leva les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que le pokémon contre lequel il s'était cogné – en le prenant accidentellement pour un tronc d'arbre – était bien plus grand que lui. Une de ses fiertés était d'être assez grand, mais comparer à ce pokémon, ce n'était rien...

— Clara... Je crois que je viens de trouver un nouveau pokémon pour le navigateur d'Alola...

Steph déglutit et recula doucement. Étrangement, ce pokémon l'effrayait. Il y avait un instinct propre aux pokémon Rangers développé avec le temps et celui de Steph lui conseillait de ne pas trop s'approcher de ce pokémon rose et noir qui, malgré son air mignon, semblait posséder une aura ténébreuse.

— Il ne fait plus attention à nous, c'est le moment. Profitons-en pour partir ! marmonna fortement une voix derrière le Chelours.

— Mais Gladio, on ne peut pas les laisser seuls !

— Arg, Lilie, arrête de vouloir être gentille pour une fois !

Clara fronça les sourcils tandis que Steph reculait de plus en plus, à mesure que le Chelours s'approchait lentement et dangereusement de lui. C'est là qu'elle vit un groupe de cinq adolescents. L'un d'eux, un garçon aux cheveux blonds, semblait en conflit avec une fille au un bonnet rouge tandis qu'un autre, avec un t-shirt rayé et une casquette ne paraissait pas très inquiet, ses yeux rivés sur sa console comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de son entourage. Et puis, il y en avait deux autres, une jeune fille très semblable au premier garçon, qui tentait justement de lui parler et un autre garçon avec un sac orange qui... souriant béatement. Du coup, Clara ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter pour eux ou pas. Ils étaient vraiment en danger ? Bonne question...

— Ah, Clara !

La Ranger se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Steph être projeté vers elle. Immédiatement, elle s'esquiva et Steph fut envoyé au sol.

— Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir ce coup ! grommela Steph en se relevant. Clara, fais attention à ce pokémon ! Il est dangereux !

Un peu plus loin, Gladio roula des yeux. Moon et Lilie refusaient de partir et laisser ces deux étrangers s'occuper eux-mêmes de ce Chelours, ce qui l'irritait. Autant, il s'en moquait de ce qui pouvait arriver à Moon, Sun ou Tili, mais Lilie ne se rendait-elle pas compte du danger de rester ici, sans pokémon pour se défendre ?

— Pff, il n'a vraiment pas deviné ? railla-t-il au l'étranger aux cheveux roux. C'est un Chelours. Faut être un idiot pour ne pas connaitre la réputation de ce pokémon.

— Ou un touriste, répondit distraitement Sun. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Chelours de ma vie avant d'arriver à Alola.

— Il a raison, confirma Moon.

— Arg, mais fermez-là ! ordonna Gladio. Vous voulez attirer l'attention ou quoi ? Si ce Chelours revient vers nous, je me sers de vous comme bouclier, c'est compris ?

— Clara ! appela Steph. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta Clara. On le capture, évidemment !

— Tss, ils sont assez crédules pour croire qu'ils pourront attraper un...

Gladio s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase, ce qui attira l'attention du groupe.

— Eh Gladio, ça va ? demanda Tili. T'aillais dire quoi ?

Mais Gladio continua de rester muet. Pour seule indication, il pointa du doigt les deux étrangers et marmonna :

— Des pokémons Rangers... !

En effet, Clara venait d'activer son Top Capstick. Le bras droit tendu devant elle, une petite toupie s'élança lors de l'appareil rouge à son avant-bras et, télécommander par les mouvements du Capstick, commença à tourner autour du Chelours. Ce dernier, considérant l'appareil comme un ennemi, tenta de le casser en le frappant mais, à chaque fois, Clara évitait adroitement la destruction de la toupie en bougeant de bras de manière à ce que la toupie esquive l'attaque.

Le Chelours tenta même de s'attaquer directement à Clara avec une attaque _Damoclès_ mais la Ranger sauta sur le côté avant le violent pokémon ne puisse le toucher, ce qui le fit foncer dans un arbre, à la plus grande joie de Steph qui y voyait une certaine justice des choses.

— Capture effectuée ! cria Clara après de nombreuses boucles autour du pokémon.

Le Chelours s'illumina d'une lumière blanche alors que la toupie retourna vers le Capstick. Lorsque le pokémon Biscoteaux put de nouveau bouger, et que le groupe d'adolescent s'inquiéta donc de l'attaque proche du pokémon, le Chelours se contenta de fixer Clara quelques secondes avant de partir calmement.

— Waouh... fut tout ce put dire Moon. C'était...

— Démentiel ! s'exclama Tili, admiratif. C'était génial ! Trop cool cette façon de dire ''capture effectuée'' ! Venez, faut qu'on aille les voir ! ~

Personne ne le contesta et tous allèrent vers les deux étrangers, qui s'avéraient être des pokémons Rangers — à supposer que les cinq adolescents sachent ce qu'est un pokémon Ranger, évidemment. Seul Gladio resta quelque peu en retrait, toujours silencieux et fixa les pokémons Rangers d'un air perplexe.

— Eh, M'dame ! appela Tili en s'approcha de Clara. Vous étiez géniale ! C'est quoi une capture ? Et comment vous avez fait pour calmer ce Chelours ? Même pépé n'arrive pas à calmer des Chelours, alors qu'il peut arrêter des Tauros ! ~

— Hein ? Ton grand-père peut arrêter des Tauros ? s'étonna Steph. C'est un pokémon Ranger ton grand-père ou quoi ?

— Un quoi ? Non, il ne se sert pas de votre bidule électronique. Il le fait à mains nues, répondit joyeusement Tili. Il est très doué pour ça, ha, ha ! ~

— A mains nues ? T'entends ça, Clara ? C'est un monstre son grand-père !

Clara était bien tenter de lui rappeler que, de son côté, Barack, son ancien chef lorsqu'elle était Ranger Secteur, était capable de défoncer les portes à mains nues mais préféra de rien dire.

— Euh, c'est quoi un pokémon Ranger ? demanda Sun en levant finalement les yeux de sa console de jeux — car elle n'avait presque plus de batterie.

— Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la profession de Pokémon Ranger ? s'indigna Steph, en même temps que Gladio.

— Tu sais, Gladio ? s'étonna Moon.

— Euh...

— Bien sûr qu'il le sait ! répondit Lilie à sa place, en souriant. Quand nous étions petits, Gladio voulait devenir pokémon Ranger.

— C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est trop mignon !

— C'est pas mignon ! Et Lilie, ne racontes pas ça à tout le monde, surtout pas à Moon ! reprocha Gladio, qui devenait rouge à vue d'œil.

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça nous aide pas à savoir ce que c'est, insista Sun.

— Les pokémons Rangers sont des héros de professeurs, comme nous, expliqua Steph en bombant le torse de fierté et d'orgueil. Nous...

— On vient en aide aux pokémons dans le besoin, interrompu Clara, raccourcissant les explications de son partenaire.

— Mais... C'était à moi de dire ça...

— Ah bon ? Désolé Steph.

— Si vous êtes vraiment des pokémons Rangers, pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas des Capstick standards ? questionna sèchement Gladio, qui parlait finalement.

— Oh ça ? dit Clara en désignant l'appareil à son poignet. C'est un Top Capstick, le dernier modèle créé par le professeur Pressand et qui n'est utilisé que par les Top Rangers.

— Les... Top Rangers ? bégaya Gladio comme s'il s'étranglait, ce qui fit que Tili le tapa doucement dans le dos. Je m'étouffe pas, idiot !

— C'est quoi un Top Ranger ? demandèrent en cœur Moon, Sun et Tili.

— L'élite des pokémons Rangers, répondit Steph en souriant. Il n'existe que douze Top Rangers dans le monde. Dont Clara et moi, le grand et génialissime Steph l'incroyable.

— C'est juste Steph, ajouta Clara avec un sourire au coin pendant que Steph prit un air blessé, une main sur le coup comme s'il souffrait physiquement. Sinon, les enfants, que diriez-vous que nous quittions cette forêt ? C'est dangereux par ici.

— Très bonne idée ! s'exclama Moon.

— Ouais, j'ai besoin de recharger ma console, dit Sun.

— Et moi j'ai faim ! ~ déclara Tili.

— Dans ce cas-là, nous rentrons ! clama Clara. Et cette fois, nous allons suivre la carte dans notre navigateur, n'est-ce pas, Steph ?

— Euh, ouais, bonne idée !

Mais, alors que pratiquement tous s'apprêtaient à partir, Lilie remarqua l'absence de réaction chez son frère. Gladio continuait de fixer Clara, en gardant les bras croisés.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

— Mmh... répondit-il.

Il finit par réagir et, avec peu d'assurance – ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère – s'avança vers Clara.

— Euh... Madame... commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Je... Je peux... avoir un autographe ?

Deux cris d'exclamations se firent entendre : celui de Steph, extrêmement orgueilleux d'avoir un fan et Moon, qui remarquait la rougeur sur les joues de Gladio et trouvait cela adorable.

— Bien sûr que tu peux avoir mon autographe, gamin ! s'exclama fièrement Steph.

— C'est pas à vous que j'ai demandé ça, répliqua sèchement Gladio.

— Hein ?... Oh mince... Je pensais vraiment que j'avais un fan, se lamenta Steph.

— Tu veux mon autographe ? s'étonna Clara. Eh bien... Pourquoi pas ?

— Vraiment ?

Un sourire vient orner le visage de Gladio, ce qui surprit tout le monde – excepté Lilie –, qui n'avait jamais vu Gladio sourire, encore moins rougir et être timide.

— Oh, ton frère est trop mignon, Lilie ! s'exclama Moon.

— Je ne suis pas mignon ! grogna Gladio en croisant les bras, rougissant de plus belle.

— Qui aurait cru que Gladio voulait devenir pokémon Ranger quand il était petit ? ~ plaisanta Tili.

Gladio soupira. Il sentait qu'ils allaient se moquer longuement de son rêve d'enfant. Si Lilie n'était pas sa sœur, il lui aurait fait payer pour avoir révélé ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant à ce qu'il voulait devenir pokémon Ranger ? Tous les enfants rêvaient soit de ça, soit de devenir dresseur Pokémon, après tout.

Franchement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas les amies de Lilie — non, ce ne sont pas ses amis à lui !


	4. Invitation au Paradis Æther

**Alola ! Cela fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, je sais, ce fut assez long. Mais pour ma défense, ma motivation en a pris un sacré coup pour cette histoire et ça m'a pas mal déçue de ne pas recevoir qu'une review (que je remercie, au passage !) pour les deux derniers chapitres. On ne dirait pas mais c'est vraiment important, les reviews. Mais bon, on verra bien si ce chapitre a plus de succès. De toute façon, je ne me laisse pas décourager !**

 **Et voilà le quatrième chapitre qui fera apparaitre Elsa-Mina. Vous verrez, elle est... ben, comme d'habitude en fait : légèrement psychopathe sur les bords. Mais très classe quand même (bon j'admets, je ne l'ai pas fait très psychopathe. Enfin, pas pour l'instant, hé, hé.). Oh, et je ferai l'apparition d'un de mes pokémons favoris de la septième génération. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture ! Après tout, pour l'instant, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai réalisé alors profitez-en bien !**

* * *

 _ **Invitation au Paradis Æther**_

 _Oh, vous vous êtes faits des amis ? C'est formidable ! Pourquoi ne pas les inviter à la Fondation Æther ? Je suis certaine qu'ils apprécieront de voir l'île. Alors c'est décidé, vous viendriez à la maison. Je vais prévoir à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher à Mele-Mele dans, disons, trois jours ? Oui, trois jours, cela est très bien._

Gladio soupira en relisant le message envoyé par sa mère sur son PokéMatos. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de raconter à sa mère ce qui se passait à Mele-Mele ces derniers jours ? À cause de ça, voilà qu'elle voulait inviter Moon, Sun et Tili chez eux ! Et bien sûr, il était impossible de contester ce que disait sa mère.

Donc voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient, tous les cinq, près de l'office du tourisme d'Ekaeka, en attendant celui qui devait les emmener au Paradis Æther. Malheureusement, Gladio avait une bonne idée de qui viendrait les chercher. Sa mère ne faisait confiance qu'à deux personnes pour s'occuper de ses enfants et, dans les deux cas, cela dérangeait Gladio. Entre un type flippant et une dame qui les aimait beaucoup trop, lui et sa sœur, qui préféré – ou du moins, lequel serait le moins dérangeant ?

— On va au Paradis Æther, on va au Paradis Æther ! C'est trop cool ! ~

Au moins, il y en avait un que ça enchantait : Tili faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme sans pareil à l'idée d'aller sur l'île artificielle créée par la Fondation Æther, contrairement à Sun qui semblait s'en contreficher – pour changer, tiens – et Moon qui ne paraissait absolument pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand bien même cela faisait trois jours que Gladio et Lilie tentaient de lui faire comprendre...

— Mais c'est quoi exactement le Paradis Æther ? demanda-t-elle pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois.

— C'est une île artificielle conçu par la Fondation Æther, déclara catégoriquement Gladio.

— Oui, mais c'est quoi la Fondation Æther ?

— La Fondation Æther est une organisation qui se spécialise dans la protection des pokémons et de leurs environnements. Elle a pour objectif de préserver l'équilibre naturel d'Alola en protégeant sa faune et sa flore, expliqua Lilie, dans une description très fidèle de ce que pourrais offrir un livre sur le sujet.

— Ils s'assurent que certains pokémons ne disparaissent pas d'une région à cause de la pollution ou des prédateurs, par exemple, simplifia Gladio devant l'air perplexe de Moon.

— Ah, je vois ! C'est un peu comme des Pokémons Rangers, c'est ça ?

— Euh... Non mais si tu veux, c'est un peu la même idée. C'est juste que les méthodes sont extrêmement différentes.

— On va au Paradis Æther, on va au Paradis Æther ! ~

— Arg, il se tait jamais, celui-là ?

— Mais au fait... s'interrompu Tili en se tournant vers Gladio. Comment ça se fait qu'on aille au Paradis Æther ? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est ouvert au public, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'entends dire qu'on peut y être invité personnellement. Comment ça se fait que tu ais eu des invitations de la présidente de la Fondation elle-même ? Vous êtes amis ? ~

— Pff, tu n'es vraiment pas un Alakazam toi... T'as jamais rien remarqué quand tu la voyais à la télévision ?

— Ben, non ! ~

— Laisse tomber, soupira Gladio. Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. Là, peut-être que ton Q.I aussi profond que celui d'un Magicarpe réagira. Bon, sinon, il arrive bientôt, l'autre ? Cela fait au moins deux heures qu'on est là à rien faire !

— Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui viendra nous chercher, proposa Lilie. J'aimerai bien que ça soit Vicky...

Gladio roula des yeux. Lui, qu'importe des deux venait les chercher, cela le dérangeait. Déjà, rien que le fait d'embarquer dans un bateau de la Fondation lui posait problème. Leur mère ne faisait vraiment pas attention à ce genre de chose... Comme le prouvait le yacht à moteur qui approchait du port.

— Eh, regardez ! Les plaintes de Gladio ont été entendues par les Pokémons Gardiens ! plaisanta Moon.

En effet, il s'agissait bien du bateau de plaisance qui devait les mener au Paradais Æther, comme le prouvait le logo dorée qui ornait la coque du yacht. Les pauvres touristes qui pensaient voir approcher le ferry qui les emmènerait sur les autres se rassirent, déçus, tandis que le groupe des cinq adolescents, au contraire, se leva, certains heureux – comme Tili, Moon et Lilie–, certains qui s'en moquaient complètement – comme Gladio ou Sun. D'ailleurs, à un moment où un autre, ce dernier tomberait à l'eau à force de ne pas regarder devant lui, ça Gladio en était persuadé. Bah, au moins, ça serait drôle à voir. Est-ce que Sun savait nager au moins ? Quand bien même Gladio aimerait essayer de jeter Sun à l'eau pour voir, il savait qu'il le regretterait. Pas que Sun lui fasse très peur – loin de là, mais Moon si. Elle pouvait sans doute être très effrayante.

— Oh non... C'est le psychopathe... marmonna Gladio.

— Oh, c'est monsieur Saubohne ! s'exclama Lilie.

— Qui ? demandèrent Tili et Moon en cœur.

— Le directeur de la Fondation, expliqua Gladio. Et c'est surtout un grand malade. Encore plus effrayant qu'un Chelours.

— Waouh, à ce point ? s'étonna Tili.

Gladio ne lui répondit pas, ce qui suffit à Moon et Tili pour légèrement frissonner. Si Gladio admettait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était effrayant, alors c'était forcément très véridicité. Même si Lilie ne paraissait pas plus comprendre ce que racontait son frère puisqu'un grand sourire ornait son visage.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, le yacht fut aux quais. Alors qu'un garçon vêtu d'une combinaison blanche – casquette comprise – sortait pour amarrer le bateau de plaisance avec des cordes, un homme d'un certain âge sortit de la cabine du capitaine et sauta du bateau pour atterrir sur l'embarcadère, devant le groupe d'adolescent. Il était assez grand, portait une barbiche, ainsi qu'une blouse blanche et des gants verts. Mais l'accessoire qui attirait le plus l'attention était son imposante paire de lunette verte qu'il portait, ainsi que le sourire quelque chose étrange – voir _malaisant_ – qu'il affichait.

— Alors c'est vous les enfants dont la présidente me parlait ? commença l'homme, d'une voix hautaine et moqueuse. Il est vrai que votre groupe est assez hétéroclite.

— Ah ? Merci ! s'exclama Tili en souriant. Euh... mais au fait, ça veut dire quoi hétéroclite ?

— Laisse tomber, déclara Gladio en se tournant vers l'adulte. Bon, on peut y aller au lieu de rester là à discuter inutilement ?

— Déjà ? s'étonna l'homme. Hin, hin, hin, serais-tu si pressé ? Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de faire les présentations. Alors Gladio, vas-tu me présenter tes amis ?

— Son rire est flippant, non ? chuchota Moon à Tili – qui hocha énergétiquement la tête.

— Vous êtes fatiguant, annonça Gladio en soupirant. Moon, Tili, Sun, voilà Saubohne, le directeur de la Fondation Æther. Saubohne, voilà Tili, le petit-fils imbécile du Doyen de Mele-Mele et Moon et Sun, des _touristes_.

Étrangement, les présentations de Gladio paraissaient quelques peu insultantes, surtout pour Moon et Sun.

— Eh, tu vois quand tu veux ! moqua le directeur. Bien, allons-y. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Plus vite nous serons arrivés à la Fondation, plus vite Vicky se chargera de vous. Je suis beaucoup trop important à la Fondation pour perdre mon temps à jouer les baby-sitters, hin, hin, hin. Martin, nous partons !

— D-déjà directeur ? s'étonna l'employé en faisant une mine attristée. Mais je viens à peine d'amarrer le yacht !

— J'ai dit : nous partons !

L'employé soupira mais s'exécuta. Quelques dizaines de secondes suffirent pour qu'il large les amarres avant d'embarquer dans le bateau de plaisance, auprès de Saubohne pendant que Tili, Moon et Lilie se placèrent à la proue du bateau tandis que Sun et Gladio restèrent sur le pont, évitant ainsi les éclaboussures de l'eau provoquées par la vitesse du yacht.

L'avantage du yacht était sa vitesse. Ainsi, au lieu de prendre au moins deux heures pour atteindre le Paradis Æther comme le ferait un ferry d'Akala, la durée du trajet fut largement raccourcie, à la plus grande tristesse de Tili qui adorait être sur la proue d'un bateau et de profiter de l'eau qui l'éclaboussait, nullement inquiété de l'état de ses vêtements par la suite.

— WOUAH, REGARDE MOON, C'EST LE PARADIS Æther ! TROP COOL ! ~

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu gueules comme un Ramboum ? grogna Gladio. On t'entend parfaitement bien, figures-toi !

— Ah bon ? Ha, ha, désolé ! ~

L'île de la Fondation Æther était une impossible construction artificielle et assez simple à décrire puisqu'elle se composait uniquement d'une grande plateforme où se trouvait un immense bâtiment rectangulaire, avec un manoir en face.

— C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant... admit Sun.

— Ah tiens, t'es sorti de tes jeux-vidéos, toi ? moqua Gladio avec mépris.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai plus de batterie sur ma console, gémit le jumeau.

— Oh, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, _Sunny_ ! s'exclama Moon. Au moins, tu pourras profiter de la visite avec nous ! Ce n'est pas super, ça ?

— Mouais...

— Mmh, Sunny ? répéta Gladio avec un sourire railleur.

— Oh, chut ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'appeler _Gladiou_ !

Gladio écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Gladiou ? Même Lilie n'avait jamais pensé à un surnom pareil ! Par Arceus, si Moon commençait à l'appeler...

— Gladiou ? Mais c'est génial comme idée !

— Sun, je vais te tuer, annonça froidement « Gladiou ».

— Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna le garçon en pointant sa sœur du doigt. C'est elle qui donne des surnoms à pratiquement tout le monde !

— Mais c'est toi qui lui à donner l'idée ! Donc c'est toi qui paye. Lougaroc s'en fera un plaisir.

— Euh, Gladiou ? intervenue la jumelle. J'aimerai quand même que mon jumeau reste en vie jusqu'à la fin de nos vacances. Sinon nos parents seront inquiets et ils refuseront qu'on revienne à Alola. Enfin, que je revienne à Alola, du coup.

— Raison de plus de le faire alors.

Moon prit un air offusqué que Gladio ignora d'un roulement d'yeux avant de croiser les bras et de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer l'existence des jumeaux – et Tili, qui continuait de crier des idiotes telles que « Je suis le roi d'Alola ! ». Bah, si le roi tombait à l'eau et se noyait, la dynastie royale d'Alola prendrait tragiquement fin... pour une dynastie aussi utile qu'un Concombaffe.

—Nous allons accoster dans quelques minutes les enfants, informa Martin depuis la cabine.

— Bien m'sieur ! ~

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau de plaisance entrait dans un embarcadère intérieur construit dans la roche du Paradis Æther. Un blanc immaculé recouvrait l'endroit du sol au plafond, alors que les employés venaient et partaient, tous en plein travail.

— C'est par cette entrée que nous amenons les pokémons, expliqua Martin. Ainsi il y a moins de chance de les effrayer avec une foule comme au port extérieur qui accueille les ferries des différentes îles.

— C'est super cool comme idée ! s'exclama Tili. Cela veut dire qu'on va voir des pokémons ? Trop bien ! ~

— Bien sûr qu'on va voir des pokémons, espèce de Concombaffe, grogna Gladio. Tu es au Paradis Æther, un centre qui s'occupe des pokémons. Tu veux qu'il y ait quoi sur cette île ? Une plantation de baie ?

Pour toute réponse, Tili ria nerveusement en passant une main à son cou, alors que Gladio croisa les bras et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Le bateau de plaisance se stoppa une fois entièrement dans l'enceinte de l'embarcadère. Martin, et d'autres employés qui se trouvaient là, amarrèrent le bateau et y placèrent une passerelle en bois pour que les passagers du navire puissent descendre.

— Ha, enfin sur le plancher des Écrémeuh ! s'exclama Tili en sautant au sol.

— Pas vraiment, garçon. Techniquement, vous êtes encore sur l'eau, hin, hin, hin.

— On s'y fera jamais à son rire, marmonnèrent en cœur Tili et Moon en grimaçant.

Le groupe d'adolescent suivit Saubohne et Martin jusqu'à l'ascenseur triangulaire de l'embarcadère. Après avoir programmé l'appareil, les barrières de sécurités s'enclenchèrent et l'ascenseur monta au rez-de-chaussée, l'entrée par laquelle venaient les visiteurs.

— Ha, Saubohne, vous voilà ! Je vous attendais.

Une dame portant un habit blanc et rose approchait d'eux, après avoir remarqué leur arrivée alors qu'elle discutait avec une secrétaire.

— Oh, et voilà notre petit prince et notre petite princesse ! ajouta la dame en souriant à Lilie et Gladio. Comment allez-vous, les enfants ?

— Votre petit prince et votre petite princesse ? répéta Tili avant de comprendre et de prendre une expression choquée. Waouh, les dossiers secrets !

— Si tu le dis à quelqu'un, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais parler, c'est clair ? menaça Gladio en le foudroyant du regard.

— T'en fais pas, Gladiou, on ne dira rien ! assura Moon avec un sourire taquin.

— Je vous hais.

— Bon, puisque vous êtes ici, Vicky, je vais vous laisser vous occuper de ces gamins, annonça Saubohne. En tant que Directeur de la branche d'Alola, ce n'est pas de mon rang de jouer les baby-sitters. Martin, je vous délègue de vos fonctions pour le moment, alors restez avec ces mômes. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la présidente me réprimande pour un manque d'attention pour ses... _invités_ , hin, hin, hin.

Sans attendre un quelconque retour de la part de quiconque, il repartit dans l'ascenseur et disparut vers les étages en dessous.

— Mais je ne sais pas m'occuper des enfants, moi... gémit Martin en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Madame la Vice-Directrice, que faisons-nous maintenant ? Devons-nous les conduire auprès de la présidente ?

— Non, la présidente est occupée pour le moment, déclara Vicky en se tournant vers les jeunes. Les enfants, que diriez-vous de visiter la Réserve ?

— C'est là qu'il y a les pokémons ? demanda Tili, à ce quoi Vicky confirma d'un hochement de tête. Ouais, allons-y ! Je veux voir les pokémons ! ~

Et sans attendre, il courut vers l'entrée, seulement pour être arrêté par Gladio.

— Arrêt d'être si impatient, espèce de Voltali surexcité. Si tu étais patient, tu saurais que pour atteindre la Réserve, il faut prendre l'ascenseur.

— Ah bon ? Ha, mince, alors ! ~

— Tss.

Il le traina donc vers l'ascenseur, où les autres étaient déjà installés, les attendant. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sur la plateforme, Vicky programma l'ascenseur, qui s'éleva vers l'étage de la Réserve.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Réverse, Tili, Moon et Sun ne pouvaient qu'être impression par le complexe naturel qui rassemblait autant une grande diversité de plante qu'une grande source d'eau pour les pokémons aquatiques. Les pokémons qui s'y trouvaient étaient aussi bien aquatiques, terrestre que volant, ce qui était très impressionnant lorsqu'un Corayon passait près d'un Ramoloss ou qu'un Aéroptéryx et un Bazoucan volaient au-dessus de la tête des passants, pendant qu'un Dodoala se reposait à l'ombre d'un palmier.

— Waouh, regarde Moon ! s'écria Tili, aussi heureux que devant des cadeaux de noël. Un Vibraninf et un Carapagos ! Oh, et là, un Griknot et un Paras ! Il y a même un Bébécaille, c'est la première fois que j'en vois ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tant de Pokémons en danger dans Alola.

— Arg, mais calme-toi le Ramboum ! s'écria Gladio. Bien sûr que non il n'y a pas tant d'espèce en danger !

— La Fondation Æther s'occupe aussi des pokémons blessés ou abandonnés, expliqua Lilie, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que son ainé. Beaucoup des pokémons de la Réverse vivent ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rétablis et puissent retourner dans leur environnement naturel dans Alola ou d'autres régions.

— Ouah, ce sont vraiment des chics types, à la Fondation Æther ! ~

Gladio soupira, lassé des réactions extrêmement de Tili, qui passait d'un étonnement profond à un soulagement joyeux.

— Bon, et si on allait voir tout ça ? proposa Moon en passant une main autour des épaules de Lilie, souriante. Tu viens, Lilie ?

— O-oui ! répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en rougissant.

Gladio se raidit. Oh non, hors de question de Lilie reste seule avec Moon. Il ne le permettrait pas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste en direction de sa sœur pour l'éloignée de la jumelle, Tili lui attrapa le bras, tout heureux.

— Bonne idée ! Tu viens avec nous, Gladio ? ~

Au « nous » Gladio sut que Tili parlait de lui et Sun. Il regarda Tili quelques secondes, prêt à l'envoyer balader avec une réplique cinglante, mais finit par soupirer, se dégageant dédaigneusement de l'emprise du petit-fils du Doyen de Mele-Mele.

— Tss, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous empêche de vous perdre, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Moon et Lilie. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma sœur, Moon, je lâche Lougaroc sur toi.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez les enfants, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains avec mon petit prince et ma petite princesse, déclara Vicky alors qu'elle était appelée autre part par un employé. Martin, surveillez-les bien !

— Hein ? Mais comment je vais faire ça, moi ? gémit le jeune employé exploité, n'obtenant aucune réponse de la sous-directrice qui était déjà partie.

— Vous n'avez qu'à aller avec Lilie et Moon, annonça Gladio. Je m'occupe des autres, histoire qu'ils ne fassent pas de bordel dans la Réserve.

Il conclua ses _indications_ en envoyant un regard très significatif à l'employé, celui qui disait « s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma sœur à cause de Moon, c'est toi qui payera les conséquences, c'est clair ? », ce à quoi Martin hocha nerveusement la tête et partit rejoindre Lilie et Moon, celle-ci entrainant déjà son amie dans un autre endroit de la réverse.

Gladio les observa partir avant de lui-même rejoindre Tili, qui poussait Sun à avancer – ce dernier plus préoccuper par l'état de sa console de jeu que son environnement verdoyant. Et, comme Gladio, Sun ne paraissait nullement intéressé par les exclamations inutiles de Tili, qui s'esclaffait à chaque apparition d'un pokémon comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait.

Heureusement pour Gladio, son supplice ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'ils arrivèrent à un croisement et, par un grand hasard du destin, une personne très familière s'y trouvait, discutant avec deux employés. Celle-ci leur donnait des indications sur deux pokémons aux pieds des employés, des Ramoloss. En apercevant des passants devenir dans leur direction, la personne et les deux employés se retournèrent. Si ces derniers n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel, cela n'était pas pareil pour leur interlocutrice, qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et une fine taille, portant une robe courte dorée avec un joyaux et une paire de talons.

— C'est bizarre, mais elle me dit quelque chose ? marmonna Tili à lui-même alors qu'il fixait la dame.

— Non, vraiment ? ironisa Gladio, nullement amusé. Bien deviné. Peut-être qu'elle te dit quelque chose car tu as déjà dû la voir à la télévision ? Mais bon, après, ce n'est que la présidente de la Fondation Æther, personne de bien important, voyons, ajouta-t-il, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

— Ha oui, c'est ça ! Alola, Madame la Présidente !

D'un simple geste de la main, la présidente congédia les deux employés alors qu'elle fit signe aux trois jeunes garçons d'approcher.

— Je suppose que ce sont tes amis, Gladio ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Sun et Tili. Vous devez êtres Tili et Sun, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ça ! ~ s'exclama joyeusement Tili avant de prendre un temps de réflexion. Mais euh... comment vous savez ça ? Vous aussi, vous connaissez Gladio, Madame la Présidente ?

La présidente posa une main devant sa bouchée et ricana doucement, amusée.

— En effet, je le connais bien, n'est-ce pas, Gladio ?

— Ouah, trop cool ! continua Tili sans que Gladio n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Tu connais la Présidente de la Fondation Æther, Gladio, c'est trop cool.

— Normal, puisque c'est ma mère, répondit franchement Gladio sans passer par quatre chemins.

— C'est ma mère ? Ha, ha, trop drôle, ta blague !

— Mais ce n'est pas une blague, Tili, intervenue la Présidente.

Tili arrêta de rire et posa ses deux mains derrière sa tête alors qu'il regarda successivement Gladio et Elsa-Mina. Après quelques secondes de silences, il prit un air étonné et s'exclama :

— QUOI ?

— T'avais pas remarqué ? s'étonna Sun.

— Car tu savais, toi ?

— Ben... Cela se voit, non ? Cheveux blonds, yeux verts. En plus on a pu rentrer ici en exclusivité, donc ça veut dire qu'il est proche de la Fondation. Donc c'est logique.

— Moi, j'ai jamais remarqué, défendit Tili.

— Car t'es encore plus aveugle qu'un Nosferapti, ajouta Gladio. Même Sun, qui reste tout le temps rivé sur sa console, a remarqué ça.

— Mais du coup... Lilie est votre fille ? s'exclama Tili à la Présidente, de plus en plus surpris par ces révélations. Ouah, je n'aurais jamais deviné ! Quoi que... maintenant que je regarde bien, en effet, vous vous ressemblez vachement, dans votre famille.

— Pff, c'est le principe de partager le même sang, déclara Gladio en soupirant. T'es vraiment pas malin, toi.

— Tiens, puisque nous parlons de ta sœur, Gladio, où est-elle ? demanda Elsa-Mina. Saubohne m'a dit que vous étiez cinq et là, vous n'êtes que trois.

— Ma jumelle a emmené Lilie se balader avec elle, expliqua Sun en haussant les épaules. Aucune idée d'où elles se trouvent.

— Moon sait très bien ce qui adviendra d'elle s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Lilie, dit Gladio, comme s'il tentait lui-même de se convaincre de ses menaces envers Moon. Et cet incapable d'employé n'arrive pas à...

Gladio ne put finir ses menaces qu'un cri se fit entendre dans la réserve. À moins d'être aussi sourd que quelqu'un ayant subi une attaque Brouhaha d'un Ramboum, cela était clairement un cri féminin.

— Lilie ! s'exclama immédiatement Gladio et Tili.

— C'est la voix de Moon ! s'écria Sun, rectifiant ainsi l'erreur de Gladio et Tili.

— Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas très important, dit Gladio en se calmant immédiatement. Tant qu'il arrive rien à Lilie, ce n'est pas mon problème.

— Et si elle est blessée ?

— ... Bon d'accord, allons voir. Peut-être qu'elles sont en danger. Ce qui est tout de même hautement improbable dans la Réverse puisque nous ne laissons ici que les pokémons les plus sociales.

— Gladio, dépêche-toi ! s'exclama Tili alors que lui et Sun avaient déjà pris les devants, pendant que Gladio parlait inutilement.

Le fils de la Présidente soupira et roula des yeux alors qu'il rejoignit les deux garçons. Ils rejoignirent rapidement – enfin, beaucoup trop rapidement aux yeux de Gladio – l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Et là s'offrit à eux un spectacle des plus inattendus, tellement impensable que Gladio n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Moon, serrant les dents et fronçant les sourcils avec méfiance, se tenait derrière Lilie comme si la jeune fille pouvait la protéger tel un bouclier mais la sœur de Gladio, ne se rendant nullement compte de la détresse de son amie, était accroupie devant un petit pokémon semblable à un Pikachu. Sauf que ce n'était pas un Pikachu, à moins que les peluches puissent être vivantes. Il s'agissait en fait...

— WOUAH, UN MIMIQUI ! s'écria Tili.

En effet, qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Mimiqui, un pokémon bien mystérieux dont personne ne connaissait la véritable forme puisque celle-ci était dissimulée sous un déguisement de Pikachu souriant et plus flippant qu'autre chose. Toute personne voyant un Mimiqui avec un costume était soit très effrayée par son apparence, soit intriguée. Apparemment Moon faisait partie de cette première catégorie et Tili de la deuxième. Sun, quant à lui, ne paraissait nullement s'y intéressé et Gladio, lui, s'en moquait éperdument et se contenta de croiser les bras.

— Ah oui, ce n'est qu'un Mimiqui, ha, ha...

Gladio fronça les sourcils en voyant Martin apparaitre de derrière un arbre, un air gêné au visage. Les employés de la Fondation Æther n'étaient vraiment pas courageux, semblerait-il...

— Bonjour Mimiqui, salua Lilie en offrant un doux sourire au pokémon, comment vas-tu ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Sun à voix basse à Gladio.

— T'as besoin d'un dessin, c'est ça ? moqua Gladio en roulant des yeux. Ne cherche pas à comprendre ma sœur. Pour une raison que j'ignore, depuis l'arrivée de ce Mimiqui à la Réserve, elle est la seule capable de l'approcher. Du coup, ils sont devenus très proche et à chaque fois qu'on vient ici, elle va lui rendre visite.

— Elle n'a pas peur d'être maudite à vie ? questionna Tili. Je ne savais pas que Lilie était si téméraire, ha, ha ! ~

— Tout le contraire de Moon, à ce que je vois.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Moon, assura Lilie à son amie. Ne t'en fais pas, Mimiqui est très gentil.

Étonnamment, Moon se contenta de grimacer de plus belle en observant le petit pokémon qui s'approchait de Lilie. Gladio ricana. Il était presque tenter de l'embêter à ce sujet, presque. Qui aurait cru que Moon de Céladopole, si curieuse habituellement, aurait peur d'un si petit pokémon ?

— Mais Lilie, je te dis que c'est lui qui n'arrête pas de nous suivre depuis tout à l'heure comme un serial killer... gémit Moon. Je l'ai vu imiter quelqu'un qui égorge sa victime !

Gladio serra des dents. Moon allait-elle arrêter de dire de telles sornettes, surtout en présence de Lilie ? Si elle continuait, elle allait effrayer Lilie avec ses histoires horribles. Mais, heureusement pour elle, Lilie se contenta de rire légèrement alors qu'elle tendit les bras vers Mimiqui. Celui-ci, joyeux, sauta dans ses bras sans hésitation, permettant à la fille de la présidente de se relever, serrant fortement le pokémon Fantômasque pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Lilie se tourna vers Moon, qui sursauta et fit un pas un arrière.

— Je te dis qu'il est maléfique, insista-t-elle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je connais Doudou depuis des années. Il est inoffensif et très gentil, garantit Lilie, sans perdre son sourire.

— Doudou ? répéta Tili en se tournant vers le frère de la jeune fille, à la recherche de réponse.

— C'est le surnom qu'elle a donné à Mimiqui, expliqua Gladio.

— Oh, c'est trop chou ! ~

Gladio roula des yeux.

— Bon, et si nous retournions auprès de la présidente ? proposa-t-il pour mettre fin à cet instant de « réunion » beaucoup trop long à son goût.

— Mère est là ? s'étonna Lilie. Oh oui, allons la voir ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de nous revoir.

 _Ouais, histoire qu'elle ne tente pas de tuer Moon, Sun ou Tili parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour nous_ , pensa Gladio.


	5. Concert à Mele-Mele

**Comme pour le chapitre trois, je vous assure que les personnages qui apparaitront ne sont pas des OC mais des personnages de la série de jeux-vidéos Pokémon Ranger, qui apparaissent dans la trilogie. Je voulais les mettre parce que je les apprécie bien, eux et leurs musiques et vous conseille d'écouter l'OST Go-Rock Quads Concert de Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia qui est la musique de fin du jeu et qui est, en quelque sorte, leur hymne de groupe. Oh bon sang, que ce jeu était bien...**

 **Enfin bref, je divague. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Concert à Mele-Mele_**

— Le Groupe Go-Rock fait une tournée des îles de l'archipel d'Alola. Il se produira à Lili'i sur l'île de Mele-Mele, à Ho'ohale sur l'île d'Akala, au parc de Malié sur l'île d'Ula-Ula et au Village Flottant sur l'île de Poni.

— Tss, tu sais qu'on a appris à lire, espèce de Concombaffe ? En plus ça fait une semaine que tu nous rabats les oreilles avec ça, on a compris à force !

Tili ria nerveusement aux réprimandes de Gladio, ce dernier extrêmement exaspéré. Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Tili avait appris que le Groupe Go-Rock, un célèbre groupe de musique qui se produisait régulièrement dans les régions de Fiore et d'Almia, allait faire une tournée des îles d'Alola. Seule le Paradis Æther était omis, pour la simple et bonne raison que le bruit dérangeait probablement les pokémons de la Réverse.

— Mais enfin, ça aurait été trop bien qu'il y ait un concert à la Fondation Æther ! ~

— Le Paradis Æther est un centre de protection aux pokémons, pas une île de spectacle pour les bouffons, défendit Gladio, agacé par les propositions de Tili.

— Mère faisait parfois quelques galas mais nous n'avons jamais assisté à des concerts, ajouta Lilie.

— Waouh, c'est triste ça, annonça Sun. Céladopole est une cité très active et on a souvent eu des concerts là-bas.

— Sinon on y assistait lorsqu'on partait à Unys pour le travail de papa, poursuivit Moon. Il y avait un groupe de musique très célèbre à Ondes-sur-Mer qui se produisait parfois à Méanville. Mince, Sun, c'était quoi le nom du groupe, déjà ?

— Smogo et les Toxiques, avec la championne Strykna en chef de groupe, fournit Sun en poussant un soupire plaintif. Ha, c'était bien quand on allait à Ondes-sur-Mer. On a même pu rencontrer Écho et Mélis.

— Qui ? demanda Tili.

— Écho et Mélis, les plus jeunes stars du Pokéwood. C'est eux qui jouent dans tous les bons films du Pokéwood du moment, comme la série des _Z comme Zhuman_.

— Ou encore les _Chasseurs d'Horreurs_ , poursuivit Moon, et _Détour par l'Avenir_ ou encore...

— Oui, bon ça va, on a compris, intervenu Gladio en roulant des yeux. Pas besoin de nous citer tous les films du Pokéwood, on va s'en passer, merci bien.

— Oh, t'es pas marrant, Gladiou...

— Mmh... Je t'avais pas dit d'arrêter avec les surnoms débiles ?

— Si c'est le cas, je m'en souviens pas.

— Mouais... Pas assez de menace, sans doute. Fais attention à l'avenir, si tu veux pas finir dans les crocs de Lougaroc.

— En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir jouer le Quatuor Go-Rock ! ~ s'exclama Tili, changeant le sujet de la conversation.

— T'en fais pas, Tili, ça on l'a compris, déclara Sun, toujours rivé sur sa console. Sinon nous ne serions pas là, au port d'Ekaeka.

Effectivement, cela faisait déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que le groupe se trouvait au port, près de l'office, à attendre le prochain bateau. Enfin, surtout à attendre le bateau où se trouvait le Quatuor Go-Rock. Selon Tili, dès qu'ils arriveraient, il serait impossible de les manquer. Et pour le moment, Gladio ne voyait rien et cela l'ennuyait fortement. Il pourrait faire des activités plus intéressantes. Comme faire du shopping avec Lilie, qui lui demandait à chaque fois qu'ils puissent s'arrêter quand ils passaient devant une boutique de vêtements.

Euh, non, mauvaise idée en fait. Qui disait shopping avec Lilie disait de longues heures de souffrance pour lui et un tas d'habits que Lilie ne porterait jamais pour la simple raison que leur mère n'aimait pas les goûts vestimentaires de ses enfants. Finalement, il préférait largement rester ici, sous la chaleur du soleil d'Alola, à respirer l'air marin à côté de gens plus bruyant que des Ramboum plutôt que de faire les boutiques avec Lilie. Il adorait sa sœur plus que tout, mais il n'était pas encore suicidaire. Lilie n'allait qu'à y aller avec Moon, au moins il serait débarrasser de cette jumelle encombrante.

— Eh regarde, Clara. Nos plus grands admirateurs du dimanche !

Gladio fronça les sourcils. Il ne manquait plus que ce rouquin vantard et naïf... À contrecœur, il se retourna et vit Steph et Clara, les deux Top Rangers qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la forêt lorsqu'ils faisaient face à un Chelours. Et il se rappelait clairement de l'inutilité de Steph...

— Les Pokémons Rangers de la dernière fois, s'exclama Moon, souriante. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On est venu recevoir des connaissances, expliqua Steph.

— Des amis, rectifia Clara.

— Mouais... Si tu veux les considérer comme cela...

— Tu oublies qu'ils sont très proches de la Fédération Ranger, indiqua Clara.

— Ouais, surtout parce qu'ils sont toujours là au mauvais endroit, rétorqua Steph en haussant les épaules.

— Pas forcément. Regarde Sully et Éthelle.

— Les petites recrues ? sourit Steph avec arrogance. Bon d'accord, sur ce coup-là, c'était juste une coïncidence parce qu'ils étaient tous deux à Oblivia et qu'ils les ont rencontré.

Clara soupira en secouant la tête, clairement abattu par la détermination de son coéquipier à être borné sur ses idées.

— Ça tombe bien, déclara Tili, toujours aussi joyeux. Nous aussi nous attendons des connaissances ! ~

— Tu ne les connais pas, fit remarquer Gladio en roulant des yeux.

— Ha, ha, c'est vrai... ria Tili en passant une main à son cou. Mais on peut attendre tous ensemble. Après tout, plus on est de fou, plus on rit.

 _Plus on est entouré de fou, plus on est susceptible de faire une crise_ , pensa Gladio sans le dire à haute voix.

— Sinon, vous attendez qui, vous ? demanda Steph.

— Des musiciens qui se font appeler le Quatuor Go-Rock, expliqua Lilie.

— Le Quatuor Go-Rock ? répéta Clara. Oh, cela tombe bien ! Ce sont eux que nous attendons également.

— Vous connaissez le Quatuor Go-Rock ? s'étonna Moon. C'est trop bien ça !... Mais comment ça se fait que vous les connaissez ?

— Oh, on les a croisé quelques fois, répondit Clara en haussant les épaules.

— Et puis, à Fiore, ils sont assez célèbres, ajouta Steph. Sans compter qu'ils font le tour des îles du coin.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? question Lilie, intriguée.

— Eh bien, ils sont régulièrement à Fiore, Almia et même Oblivia et...

— Ma sœur parlait du fait qu'ils soient célèbres à Fiore, intervenu sèchement Gladio.

— Oh, ça ! Euh... Comment expliquer... Clara, tu veux bien t'en charger ? Après tout, t'as vécu bien plus longtemps que moi à Fiore.

Gladio souffla bruyamment. Steph l'énervait presque autant que Tili ou Moon. Mais comme il était un Top Ranger, Gladio avait légèrement plus de respect pour lui que les deux autres trouble-fêtes. Légèrement, pas trop non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Arès tout, peut-être que ce type était compétent sur le terrain ou dans certaines situations critiques, même si sa première impression donné à l'île de Mele-Mele ne préconisait rien de bon.

— En fait... commença Clara. Le Quatuor Go-Rock est un ancien groupe de criminel.

— QUOI ?

Gladio serra les dents aux exclamations indignées de Moon, Tili et Sun.

— Comment c'est possible ? demanda Moon.

— C'était dans le passé, expliqua Clara nonchalamment, comme si elle parlait d'un souvenir de vacances. Ils étaient juste entrainés dans une histoire où ils n'auraient pas dû. Vous avez entendu parler du Groupe Go-Rock à Fiore, ou alors au docteur Annibal ?

— Oui, affirma Gladio alors que les autres secouaient négativement la tête.

Alors qu'il roula des yeux pendant que Clara commença à donner plus d'informations sur le sujet, il repensa à ce fameux groupe de criminel, l'un des premiers : le Groupe Go-Rock. L'affaire avait été quelques peu étouffé par la Fédération Ranger qui y était directement impliqué mais, évidemment, le journalisme avait réussi à reconstitué l'histoire. Il s'avérait que le chef de la Fédération Ranger était un homme du nom d'Annibal, un scientifique qui avait travaillé au côté du professeur Pressand, qui n'est nul autre que l'un des trois fondateurs de la carrière de Ranger – avec la présidente de la Fédération et le directeur de l'Académie Ranger – ainsi que l'inventeur du Capstick. De plus, Annibal, qui avait voulu contrôler les trois pokémons des Bêtes Légendaires – Suicune, Entei, Raikou – était le père de quatre enfants qui travaillent pour son compte.

— Killian, Kévin, Kénan et Kaitlyn, énonça Clara.

— Les musiciens du Quatuor Go-Rock, conclua Gladio.

— Donc ce sont d'anciens criminels – trois frères et une sœur – reconvertis dans la musique ? résuma Clara.

— Bravo, bien deviné. Heureusement que tu as autant de Q.I. qu'un Alakazam, sinon tu n'aurais sans doute pas compris, confirma sarcastiquement Gladio. Et au cas où, sache que c'est une insulte.

— C'est trop cool, ça ! s'exclama Tili. En plus... Oh, regardez ! Un bateau arrive !

— Dans un port, que c'est incroyable... moqua Gladio.

— Mais c'est sans doute sur ce bateau que se trouve le Quatuor Go-Rock ! ~

Gladio se contenta de croiser les bras. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'admiration derrière des groupes de musique. Il trouvait cela ennuyeux et irritant. Sans parler du fait que la musique soit gênante et empêche de dormir. Encore, quand il s'agissait de musique classique, cela ne posait aucun problème – c'était ce type de musique qu'il y avait dans les galas de charités organisés par sa mère sur le Paradis Æther. Mais ce « Quatuor Go-Rock » ne se spécialisait sans doute pas dans la musique douce. Plutôt dans la musique bruyante, forte et agaçante.

— Faite qu'un Tentacruel géant coule ce bateau... pria Gladio à voix basse.

— Hein, c'est quoi un Tentacruel ? ~

—... Faites qu'un Léviator ou un Banc de Froussardine interviennent...

Mais ses prières restèrent vaines puisque le bateau avançait sans encombre vers le port, nullement dérangé par l'intervention de quelconque Pokémon aquatique.

Et une dizaine de minute plus tard, sans qu'il ne comprenne, Gladio se trouva étouffer par une foule de fan en délire – Tili y compris – qui clamait la gloire du Quatuor Go-Rock, ces quatre membres qui étaient justement sur le ponton, prêts à descendre, et montrant leurs salutations à leurs fans par de grands gestes. Au moins, il n'était pas difficile de les manquer, ces quatre-là : ils avaient tous des cheveux portés vers le gris clair ou blanc. Donc pas facile à louper, sauf dans une foule de personnes âgées. Et autant dire, qu'à Mele-Mele, ça devrait aller, surtout vu la foule actuelle, qui ne donnait qu'une envie à Gladio : ficher le camp, rapidement, et très loin. Il n'entendait même pas encore de musique qu'il comprenait déjà les choix de sa mère de ne pas faire appel à des groupes de musiques. Il était facile de voir que ces goûts ressemblaient à ceux de Tili, Moon et Sun : ils étaient nuls et agaçants, comme eux.

Enfin, il n'avait pas encore entendu de musique, mais bon... Il supposait et devinait déjà le massacre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parvienne à garder Lilie loin de ces gens bizarres.

— Eh, mais je vous connais vous ! s'exclama le guitariste groupe – un garçon avec des cheveux qui dépassaient la logique de la gravité et qui portait un habit noir.

— De qui tu parles, Killian ? demanda un autre, tout de blanc vêtu.

— Mais d'eux, Kévin ! Les Pokémons Rangers là ! Tu ne les reconnais pas ?... Bah, laisse tomber ! Toi, tu les reconnais, pas vrai, Kénan ?

Killian regarda le musicien qui portait un gros tambour, ce dernier haussant les épaules distraitement tandis que, de son imposante carrure, il rajusta son long manteau noir. Killian soupira et se tourna vers la seule femme du groupe, une fille qui, un étui à violon en main, regardait le paysage de Mele-Mele comme une touriste qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans un magasin de shopping, son long manteau rose volant au gré du vent derrière elle.

— Et toi, Kaitlyn ? Tu les reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Les deux habillés en rouge ? rétorqua la jeune fille.

— Oui, eux !

— Bien sûr !... Ils sont facteurs, c'est bien ça ?

Killian soupira.

— Vous êtes vraiment tous les trois désespérants ! Ce sont nos potes de la Fédération Ranger d'Almia, enfin ! On est a vu, il y a pas longtemps, lors de la Fête d'Almia.

— La Fête d'Almia remonte à loin, défendit tranquillement Kénan

— C'était il y a quelques semaines à peine !

— Mais c'est loin quand même, frangin, ajouta Kévin.

— Pff, même pas vrai. Vous avez juste très mauvaise mémoire, tous les trois. Heureusement que je suis là ! Eh, les Sauveurs d'Almia ! Vous nous reconnaissez ?

Quel ne fut pas le désespoir de Gladio en voyant que ces musiciens reconnaissaient les deux Pokémons Rangers... Cela promettait d'être un moment très désagréable à passer : il détestait être en compagnie d'autrui, tout l'inverse de Lilie. Étaient-ils vraiment frère et sœur ?

Et il eut raison, comme toujours. Après dix longues et interminables minutes aux yeux de Gladio, des présentations inutiles faites entre le groupe de musicien et celui des plus jeunes, ces derniers reçurent des invitations exclusives pour assister au concert du Quatuor Go-Rock, qui se déroulait le soir même. Si Tili et Moon en parurent ravis, Lilie intriguée, Sun indifférent, Gladio en fut très accablé – n'ayant aucune envie de devoir se présenter à ce maudit concert. Mais, par les supplications de Moon et surtout par l'amour qu'il portait à sa sœur – elle qui paraissait aussi exister d'assister à ce concert – il accepta de les suivre.

De cette manière, il se retrouva, le soir, à un horrible concert avec une musique affreuse que tout le monde aimait – même sa sœur. Franchement, qu'est-ce que les gens aimaient dans cette musique sans âme et sans originalité ? Sans doute l'ambiance apportée par la place du village de Lili'i. Rien qu'à vue d'œil, il supposait qu'une bonne partie des gens qui habitaient Ekaeka, qu'ils soient touristes ou non – étaient venus assister à ce spectacle de musique.

— C'EST GÉNIAL ! ~ cria Tili pour se faire entendre par ses amis.

— C'est surtout très ennuyeux... marmonna Gladio en retour, roulant des yeux.

— HEEEEIIIINNN ?

— Tss... Laisse tomber.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lilie. Elle semblait bien s'amuser, à côté de Moon qui se tenait entre eux deux. Tant mieux pour elle, parce que ce n'était pas de sitôt que Gladio accepterait de remettre les pieds dans un « concert ». Il en venait presque à regretter les galas organisés par sa mère.

— ELLE EST BIEN LA MUSIQUE, PAS VRAI, GLADIOU ?

Gladio grinça des dents à l'utilisation de ce surnom grotesque. Et le fait que Moon l'ait crié était encore pire. Arceus, que cette fille l'énervait, avec son grand sourire béat, ses yeux brillants de naïveté et de joie...

Il se contenta de rouler les yeux une nouvelle fois, ne lui offrant aucune réponse. Oui, Moon était exaspérante, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme, non ?

Il grimaça. Pourquoi il pensait à ça, lui ? N'importe quoi !

— OH, REGARDE, UN FEU D'ARTIFICE !

En effet, un feu d'artifice venait d'être lancé dans les airs, explosant de mille feux et de mille couleurs dans le ciel nocturne, au beau milieu du solo du guitariste principale – dont Gladio avait déjà oublié le nom tellement il s'en moquait éperdument.

Moon lui attrapa la main, et Gladio grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Ils n'avaient pas élevé les Gruikui ensemble, à ce qu'il sache !

Il tenta de retirer sa main mais, à son plus grand malheur, Moon semblait décider à rester accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors Gladio dut se résigner.

Cette soirée était vraiment de pire en pire... il manquerait plus qu'il commence à apprécier la compagnie de Moon et de Tili, tant qu'à faire ! Mais heureusement, cela ne risquerait pas d'arriver. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il apprécierait la compagnie de Moon et Tili. Sinon que les pokémons gardiens lui viennent en aide !


End file.
